Lost But Not Forgotten
by xXLife.Without.A.MeaningXx
Summary: Its her best friends Wedding. Its his Sister Wedding. Two Ex's who hate each other are forced to work together for 3 weeks for Alice's sake. "Why are you here?"..."Because I care about Alice, and she wants me here" ... "Well no one else does!" AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I'm working on it….**

**For any recent readers of my stories : yes, I have deleted all but 1 of my stories, but I had completely lost my mojo! Plus, I had all these new ideas for stories and even some re-writes, like with 'So much for my happy ending', which I will be recreating very soon.**

**For new readers : HEY! I'm honoured you chose my story to read :D I hope it's a good one this time lol. Remember to review, otherwise I wont know if I write complete shit, or if u actually enjoy what I write.**

**Do u guys even read this bit ? No ? Lol me neither.**

**Chapter 1**

**BellaPOV**

"For fuck sake!"

"Push it!"

"BELLA!"

"Oh god…"

"Fuck"

I sighed and fell backwards, sitting on the hardwood floor and staring at the confusing manual I held in my hands, while my best friend Alice tried to fit a screw into a plank of wood marked 'Part D'.

"Why do you need another dresser Ali? I mean, u have a freaking room dedicated to your clothes as it is" I grumbled, picking up a screwdriver and tried to figure out which nail was type 3...

"FYI, it's a vanity table dumb ass, not a dresser. And you can never have too many clothes" Alice, in her frustration, slammed the wood down on the floor and crossed her arms, glaring at the half assembled drawer she had laid out in front of her. I didn't blame her, I already had 3 band aids on one hand.

"Whatever… I say we wait till Jasper gets home, cause its obvious we just weren't meant for DIY" she agreed and stood, brushing herself off before helping me up.

We ended up on her sofa, with ice tea and marshmallows while watching re-runs of _Friends_.

Alice had been my best friend since forever. I cant remember a time when we weren't friends. Even though we were complete opposites. Alice being hyper and a shopaholic, and me being the calm, nerdy one who prefers to read rather than check out what the latest fashion was. Knowing each other forever, and now she was marrying her high school sweetheart. It was like something from a fairy tale. Anyone who saw what they had would be envious.

Even me sometimes, but I would never say that. Alice deserved everything she got and more.

"You working tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately yes, but after that, I'm free for the next 3 weeks while we prepare for your wedding. Excited?"

"Yes! I mean, I knew it would happen eventually, but now its here, and it's just like… wow!" I laughed, watching the faraway look cross her face.

"Earth to Alice" I chuckled, waving my hand in front of her face.

"Shut up. You'll be the exact same when you find that special someone" She grinned and turned back to the TV. I could only offer a fake smile in return.

I wished she was right, but I knew the truth. My chance and been and gone. I had what she had. The boyfriend, the home, the flawless life with the one I loved. But I threw it all away, and I will never stop regretting it. It had been a year since I last saw _him_. I wasn't the only one to blame for the mess we got into, he had as much to do with it, even if he didn't know it.

We met in Seattle, when I was on one of my many shopping trips that Alice dragged me on. Her car had broke down, leaving us with no way home, so her brother dearest had to pick us up. When he pulled up in that silver Volvo, and stepped out wearing dark wash jeans that hugged his hips, and a grey t-shirt that outlined his abs perfectly... I had been obsessed ever since. I shook my head to clear it. I wasn't going back there.

"We fly out Saturday, you packed?"

"Alice, I have 2 days. My suitcase is lying open on the floor, empty. I have plenty time" I scoffed, throwing a marshmallow in the air and catching it swiftly in my mouth. One thing I could do without embarrassing myself.

"WHAT! BELLA!" I cringed. I should know better with Alice…

"Calm down Ali! I'll start tonight" She gave me a deadly look, and I knew not to push her.

"Fine, I'll start now"

"You better. Now go! Hurry up!" She yelled, pointing towards my bedroom door. I grimaced but grabbed a handful of marshmallows and went to work.

Because Alice's mom and dad lived in Washington, where we grew up, Alice wanted to be married where it all started for her and Jasper. I thought it was sweet. Just now, we lived in New York. The two lovebirds shared a flat across the hall from me, while I lived by myself. After high school, we wanted a taste of the big city, so we moved over here. It turned out to be a good thing, as Alice had her own boutique, and I had an amazing job as a column writer for The New York Times.

It didn't take me long to fill half the suit case within' half an hour. Most of it was comfy jeans, t-shirts, sweaters, sweats, and one of my warmer jackets. I knew it wouldn't be as warm there as it was here. After a while, Alice came in, and after catching a glance at my case, sighed heavily and picked it up, tipping its contents onto the floor.

"Alice!"

"Don't 'Alice' me. Did you think I would let you get away with this? I don't think so. Have I taught you nothing?"

"I'm not letting you pack my case for me. You'll end up packing things I never even wear!"

"And I have no idea why you don't! You would look fuck awesome if you just wore the outfits I buy you" she whined, fingering a brown leather jacket I had with wool lining. I just glared at her, but all I got in response was a puppy-pout. It didn't take long (though it never usually does ) and I huffed in aggravation, and threw the jacket in the case.

Knowing she had won, Alice continued going through the items of clothes I owned.

"On one condition Alice! I get to pick some of my own things"

"Fine fine" She waved me off, and went back to examining my collection of shoes. I didn't fail to notice her subtly shove my chucks to the back, out of sight.

"The converse come with me. No arguments or you can forget about helping" With that, I left to get one of my many doses of caffeine.

* * *

"Hurry up! The flight leaves in 10 minutes!" I yelled, running as fast as I could with Alice and Jasper hot on my heels as we ran to the gate our plane was sat at. We had slept in this morning, with our building suffering a power cut last night which reset all our alarms. What cheered me up though was waking the couple, and both scampering out the bedroom looking like hell. Alice, with her short spiky black hair, half was flattened out while the other stuck up at an odd angle, while jaspers shaggy blond hair was matted against his forehead and a slight stubble gracing his cheeks and jaw. It was a funny picture to see them standing there dishevelled.

"Stupid suitcase! MOVE!" Jasper and I laughed, watching Alice try to keep up while her case swayed from side to side as she ran with it. We finally made it to the gate where the stewardess was busy counting boarding passes and about to make her own way onto the aircraft.

"Wait! Wait! We're on this flight!" I called, rushing up to her and just about ploughing down the stand she stood behind. Her eyes went wide for a second as I adjusted myself before plastering the required fake smile on her face and asking for our passes.

Jasper caught his breath, leaning forward on his knees and holding up one fingers. I started tapping my foot quickly, wanting to just get on, find our seats and settle for the long flight.

"Stop tapping Bella, we cant all run as fast as you can. Nor can we fall down as many times as you did" I glared, and jerked my knee upwards, but stopped it a few inches away from his crown jewels as a threat.

"Wow! Dude! Not the goods!" he automatically covered his crotch while handing over our passes, his eyes watching me while I shot daggers at him.

"When you kids are quite done…" Alice moaned, dragging her carry on behind her as the stewardess held the door open for us. I poked my tongue out at him, before jumping ahead and walked through before him. Suck that bitch.

We were lucky enough to have 3 seats beside each other, at the window too. First me, then Alice and then Jasper. I suppose it made him feel better if he was on the outside. A protective thing I guess. Pfft, men…

"_Could all crew members please take a seat and buckle in for take off"_

I watched as the runway stretched out ahead of us, and gripped the arm rests for my safety. I could feel the pressure as I was slowly pressed into the back of the seat as the plane gained speed, and with a small bump, we had lift off. Everyone clapped and cheered before calming down and sorting out their gear for the journey.

I wasn't the biggest fan of flying, but it was mostly just the take off and landing that freaked me out. As I settled down, ignoring the mini make-out session happening beside me, I pulled out my worn copy of Wuthering heights and started at chapter 1 of my favourite book.

"Oh Bella, I need to talk to you"

"Hmm?" I mumbled, too engrossed with my book.

"Its about the wedding"

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine" Turning the page I started on chapter 9.

"Your not listening to me"

"Yes Alice"

"Edward is Jaspers best man" Okay, well done Alice for finding the best way to get someone's attention. Was she freaking kidding! He was going to be there! No way.

"And you didn't think to tell me this, oh I don't know, a few MONTHS ago!"

"Would you have come if I did?" She had a point. I hated Edward. I had managed to avoid him for a whole year, no tears shed because of him for just as long!

"Yes"

"Yeah right. Your like my sister, and I wanted you there for my special day. Edward is Jaspers best friend and my brother, did you think I wasn't going to invite him?"

"But Alice you know how much I cant stand him…" I whined, slapping my book on my lap and pouting slightly. I didn't know what I hoped to achieve, but I was pissed!

"I know, but can you just get though these next 3 weeks? Then you never have to see him again. You'll be too busy with me anyway" She grabbed my hand and lifted it to her chin, in a begging fashion while she fluttered her eyelashes at me.

"I don't have much of a choice really, do I? I'm already on the plane…" I huffed and took my hand back, picking my book up and turning my back to her (or as best I could in an economy seat).

"Don't be mad"

"Shhh!"

"Bella-"

"Shut up!" I snap, plugging my ear plugs in and turning the volume of my ipod right up so I can block out every other noise.

* * *

When the plane landed, I made sure to stay a few steps ahead of Jasper and Alice, heading straight through customs and straight towards luggage claim, and after standing for a few minutes, my black duffle crawled along the conveyor belt. I didn't fail to notice the hot pink plastic case behind it. Alice never knew the meaning of simple. Rolling my eyes at her vibrancy, I grab my bag and headed outside, looking for the two people I probably missed most.

"Bella! Alice, Jasper!" Esme waved at us from the sidewalk, jumping up and down to grab our attention. Her caramel hair tossed around behind her, her green eyes twinkling with excitement as we made our way over. Behind her, leaning on the black car, was Carlisle. He hadn't changed in the 3 years since I seen him last. His hair was still cropped short, and still the amazing blonde, except now there were a few noticeable grey hairs highlighting it. As he grinned at us, his age became more obvious, with the small creases in the corners of his eyes. These people were like second parents to me, and treated me the same way they did their own children. I could honestly say I loved them just as much as I loved my own mother and father.

"Esme! Oh my god, I missed you so much!" I exclaimed, dumping my bag by my feet and wrapping my arms around her, jumping up and down with her on the concert.

"I know Bella! It's been too long! I missed you guys so much!" I knew it was only time before the water works started, and soon we were both blubbering.

"Now now, enough with the tears. Where's my other daughter and son-in-law!" I passed her on, swapping Alice Esme for Carlisle.

"Hello darling" I smiled up at him, and jumped up to wrap my arms around him too. He was always really tall, surprising how Alice came out so tiny. We hugged for a good few minutes, and I felt the welcome radiating off the both of them, along with the happiness that was obviously shinning from their eyes.

"My children all home where they belong, god, and about time too! How dare you not visit me for a whole year, Isabella Maria swan!"

"Sorry Esme, you know I would of if I had been able to" I really did feel bad. How could I avoid these people on the off chance I might bump into Edward? Never again would I do that. Simply being in their presence reminded me how much I missed them.

"Well come on, everyone else is at the house and I assume you guys want to relax for the rest of the day after such a long flight" Esme hadn't changed in the slightest. Her loving and compassionate nature showing immediately. Never mind we hadn't seen her in so long, she puts us first, like she would anyone.

Carlisle and Jasper loaded the car with our cases while us girls climbed in. Esme in the back with Alice and I while Jasper and Carlisle sat in front. The car smelled of them, and I found comfort in it. We drove off, heading in the direction of Forks, a few hours from Seattle. Small chit chat was made, and even though I was pissed, I couldn't stay mad at Alice, especially with Esme here now, and she knew it, shooting me friendly smiles or blowing kisses my way with an apologetic look, playing it up as much as possible. And sad to say, it was working.

It didn't take long, but soon enough the busy city streets were replaced with long curvy roads surrounded by trees taller than our apartment building. When we reached Forks, the foliage became more luscious, birds flying in flocks over head, a small lake visible though the undergrowth and the scent of pine woods drifted in through the window. The car turned off onto a dirt path, winding its way deeper into the woods, until it came to a large clearing, and sat in the middle, was home.

The big white mansion looked just as magnificent as last time. The whole side of the house was made of glass, including the front of the ground level, showing the hallway inside. The steps were lined with small tea-light candles, each covered by a fancy looking dish with only intensified its glow. Carlisle pulled up out front, so it would be easier to empty the car. In 10 seconds flat, we were all out the car and squealing in delight.

"Welcome Home guys. Yours rooms are still the same, so feel free to go in. I'm sure the guys can help get your stuff later" Alice and I grinned like fools at Esme, and ran off at full speed towards the house, almost busting down the door and skipping into the main lobby area and then, into the living room, where the noise of the TV was coming from."Hands up who missed me!" We stood by the door as 3 sets of eyes turned to look at all the commotion.

"Could it be! Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dee!" Emmett exclaimed, standing up and running over, scooping up us and twirling us around. It was easy for him, what with his impressive build and 6'6 height. He was like, a full grown teddy bear. And if you didn't know what he was really like? Well, you wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley. In truth, he would never hurt a fly.

"Ow Emmett! Need to breath man" I groaned out, feeling my ribs being slowly crushed. He dropped us and placed a sloppy kiss on our cheeks. Nope, he hasn't changed, except his dark hair with used to hang down by his ears was cut short and curly, but I could still see the old Emmett in his brown eyes.

"Yuck! Jeez Emmett" Alice whined rubbing her cheek fiercely. I just laughed and gave him a more gentle hug, which he returned, now he had calmed down.

"Move over moron, my turn!" More squealing erupted as Rosalie pranced forward, pulling us together for a group hug. She was Jaspers sister, and one of our best friends. She shared his ultra blond hair and blue eyes, but she had the body that would put any swimsuit model to shame, and she knew she had it, and she made it a point to flaunt it 24/7. Her hair hung in lose curls to her waist, while she sported her signature red lipstick.

"Well, I see the girls have been reunited" Carlisle chuckled, standing in the doorway with Esme.

"You better believe it!" Rose mumbled, never loosening her death grip around our necks.

"I believe someone is missing? Where is my little niece?"

"Oh she's upstairs sleeping. We just flew in yesterday and she's till a little jet-lagged" Rose explained, stepping back and I could see the gleam in her eyes as she spoke of her baby girl. Rose and Emmett had been dating since before we met, and last year they ran off to Vegas and married. And what do you know, 9 months later, we get a call saying Samantha McCarty had been born. It was safe to say she was the centre of both Emmett and Rosalie's worlds.

"Emmett, Jasper, want to give me a hand getting the cases? You know how Alice is…"

"Hey! Don't start with me dad, I'm here for 3 weeks. 3 WEEKS!" the guys chuckled as Alice stomped after them and out to the car.

"Why don't I go get Sammy? I'm sure she wants to see everyone too" I nodded quickly, eager to see my niece.

Soon everyone had left, and I was left standing in the living room by myself, or so I thought.

A throat clearing brought me out of my thoughts and I turned, only to gape at the person in front of me.

He was just as tall as I remember, his hair a mop of disarray on his head, almost like he had just got out of bed, or had just had a good fuck. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the seating area, wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that clung to his legs in a way that made me nearly drool. A white t-shirt that showed off the well defined muscles underneath and a black leather jacket left open, and to top it off, a pair of ray bans hung from his neck. It was like he had just got back from a photo shoot for fucking Gucci or some shit like that. Then he spoke, and I was brought back to reality with a crash.

"Bella"

"Edward"

**Finally finished first chapter! I'm writing in bulk, so when this is posted, I've probably got the next few chapters ready, so this is a pretty pointless authors note… oh well :D**

**REVIEW! Good? Crap? don't know what to write as a review? Why not give your thoughts on why Bella hates Edward so much ? (even though its kinda obvious at some points) ****xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Thanks for the reviews ! And subscriptions ;) I'm not very good at these authors notes, so I'm just going to get straight to it.**

**Chapter 2**

**BellaPOV**

Even the fact that I knew he would be here, it didn't prepare me for this moment. Seeing him standing there, brought everything to the front of my mind. All the arguing, heartbreak, pain… loneliness… Was it me or was this room getting smaller? I started wringing my hands, as I usually do when I get nervous. He just continued to stand there, staring, from any bystander he appeared cold and emotionless. I remember how his eyes sparkled when he was with his family, when he was with me. Now, nothing. They were dull and lifeless, but he obvious had moved on from the looks of things. Lucky him…

"You look… well" he mumbled, shoving his hands deep into his pockets and standing to one side, as if he were posing for the camera. Seriously, its like he was a fucking model. Not that he couldn't be, I'm surprised he never even entertained the idea. God, who turned up the heating?

"I know" Okay, so I didn't have to be smug, but it was the least I could do to try and show how much I hated him, and how his presence didn't have any affect over me.

"I didn't know you would be here"

"Would you have come if you knew?"

"No, probably not" I met his gaze then, reflecting back the death glare he sent me. If he wanted to play this game, I'm all for it. Stupid prick!

"I'll make sure to pass that information on to Jasper, you know, your best friend? Who is marrying your sister? I'm sure they'll like to know how you wouldn't think twice about making an effort to be here for their big day"

"Ha! You haven't changed at all. Still the same old Bella. Shame" I hated him! I was shocked, scrambling for a comeback that wouldn't end with him laughing at me, but before I could, he turned and left, leaving me standing there.

I knew it would be a bad idea, me being here. I wasn't family, as much as they all said I was, I wasn't. I had no blood relations to them, I wasn't even related by law. Edward was. He was the brother of the bride. This small confrontation simply proved it. So what? I was maid of honour, and I wouldn't miss Alice's wedding for the world. Well, I be damned if I was going to let Edward Cullen ruin the next 3 weeks.

"Oh Bella…" I shook my head and took a deep breath, and turned to see Rose carrying a big bundle in her arms. Sammy was still half asleep, her head resting soundly on her mothers shoulder and sucking on her fist. Her cheeks were slightly chubby, her head covered in a thin layer of light blond hair and her blue eyes scanning the room. She was… beautiful. It only made me cringe when I thought about what I could have had.

"You want to hold her?" I must have looked a state. My eyes wide and I could feel the blood drain out of my face.

"No no, it's okay. Don't want to disturb her more" I tried to plaster on my best fake smile, which seemed to work as Rose just shrugged and sat Sammy on the sofa, placing cushions around her so she wouldn't roll off.

"How old is she?"

"5 months next week. Though it feels like we just brought her home yesterday" She chuckled, patting her daughters hair. I just stood behind her, gazing down on the small baby.

"Bella! Come on! The guys brought your stuff up, so we have to start unpacking straight away!" Alice came bounding into the room, and seeing Sammy, danced over and kissed the babies head."Isn't she the cutest? You have to see the dress I have picked out for her"

"You picked it?" I asked, thinking her mother would probably want to dress her own daughter. I know I would.

"Yes me. She is going to be my flower girl" Understanding, I took a step back. Not really wanting to be near Sammy for too long. I loved my niece, don't get me wrong, but I felt like I needed space.

"Come on" I followed Alice up the stairs, passing Emmett and Jasper, who both messed up my hair and laughed when I glared back.

"Why are we unpacking now? We just got here"

"Because, we do it now, we have plenty of time for other stuff" She pulled my suitcase onto the bed, and swung the lid open, lifting the first thing she found, which happened to be my chucks, and threw them into the bottom of my wardrobe.

It didn't take long really to unpack my stuff. I chose to ignore the looks Alice was giving me every time she found a piece of clothing she disapproved of. Alice had decided to place me in my old room, technically the spare room, but I used to stay here so much it was basically like my own room. I had pictures stuck to the walls, posters on the doors, books stacked neatly on the shelves, and even the same blue and green bed sheets I used to love. After successfully filling up the chest of drawers and wardrobe with my 3 weeks worth of clothing (which was a few garments short of all the clothing I even owned), Alice decided to help Jasper with his stuff, and left me to get settled.

I fell onto the bed, curling up in the home comfort, before my eyes zoomed in on a certain wall of photos, just peeking out behind the open closet door. Pulling it out the way, I was hit with so many memories of such simpler times.

The first photo was one from when we had just started high school, and when Edward and I had just started dating officially. It looked like the woods, the same ones that surrounded the Cullen house, and I was on Edward back as he ran around the trees. I couldn't help but notice the huge grin that was prominent on my face, and his infamous crooked grin. The only thing that ruined it was the huge thumb that took up the corner of the picture. No doubt it was one of Emmett's photography moments.

The next was just a snapshot, probably taken during our first summer together. Edwards hand stretched out, showing he had taken the picture himself. Our heads were together and we both smiled, two teenagers in love.

There were only two more photos. Both appeared to have been taken on our holiday to Florida, were my mom lived at the time. It was one of the best days of my life. All my friends together and having fun. Alice had insisted on a picture of just the two of us. I stood there, looking so out of place, wearing the indigo coloured bikini that Alice had forced me to wear, while she jumped about in her blood red two-piece. I remember Emmett standing to the side of Jasper, who held the camera, looking like he was up to something, which proved to be right as the picture held a grinning Emmett, thumbs up, taking up half the picture. Unfortunately, it was the last picture that could be saved, so we left it. Safe to say Alice wasn't happy for the rest of the day.

Surrounding the photos were simple things, like receipts from shops I had been dragged to, concert tickets from when Edward took me to see Bon Jovi. It was our third date and we had been getting on really well.

I didn't realise my eyes had watered until I felt a drop hit my hand. Quickly scrubbing them away, scolding myself for letting it get to me I turned and headed back downstairs.

"Fuck Jasper, I thought you didn't have this game!" Emmett yelled, and I could see his shadow on the back living room wall, jumping about on the sofa while the sound of Mario kart came from the TV.

"I don't, your just shit at this game" Jasper laughed. They were both lounging on the sofas, and armchair. Well, jasper was. He had his legs propped up on the arm rest, sitting side ways facing the TV, while Emmett moved side to side on the main sofa, barely even sitting at all. At times he was standing, sometimes jumping too.

"God, you guys are such kids" I laughed, walking past and heading to the kitchen.

"MOVE PEACH! Who decided to put fucking girls in the game…" Hearing the controller hit the rug, I guessed Emmett had lost.

"Hey Esme"

"Oh hello darling. Unpacked yet?" She stood at the island in the middle of the kitchen, finely chopping some sort of herb. She was an amazing cook, much better than myself, though I did learn the majority of my cooking skills from her.

"Yeah, Alice helped. Not sure where she is now though, probably unpacking hers and Jaspers things"

"Yes, she can get a bit too excited" She chuckled, scooping up the herbs and dumping them into a pot that was steaming from the cooker.

"What you making?"

"Emmett's been nagging at me to make my Arabiata pasta" Stirring the pot, the smell of the sauce hit me and my mouth started watering.

"Good choice. Need any help?"

"Not at the moment. If you want, you could set the table?" She pointed towards the dish cabinet, where in front sat a dozen napkins and glasses.

"Sure" Picking up the cloths and plates, I carefully walked into the adjoining dining room. Nothing had really changed, except the red walls, broken up by a few dozen framed photos of Alice and Edward growing up, even one of Esme and Carlisle's wedding, and by the kitchen door was a larger frame with all of us in it; Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Alice and me. What is it with this house and trying to make me think of the past. When that's exactly what it is, the past, and that's where it will stay.

I made quick work with the table, setting up a placement at all 8 chairs, before walking back to keep Esme company.

"Go away Emmett, I'll let you know when its done"

"Aw come on Momma E, just a taste? It smells so good!" I could practically see the drool shining on his chin. There was a small dusting of pasta sauce on the counter as Esme shook the wooden spoon at him.

"Out! Or I'll give Jasper your helping" The look on his face was comical, like someone had just ran over his puppy, then laughed in his face.

"Stay in there Emmett! I could use a second helping" Jasper shouted from the living room, where Mario Kart had been put on pause.

"Fuck you Jazz" He grumbled, stomping back out the kitchen glaring.

"Language boys" Esme scolded, stirring the pasta again.

"Sorry"

"Oh Bella, all done?"

"Yeah. Where is everyone? Except the two morons next door" I jabbed my thumb behind me to indicate the two occupants in the living room.

"Well, Alice is upstairs, Rosalie is bathing Samantha before dinner, and Carlisle is in his study I think, though Edward disappeared awhile ago. Speaking of, can you gather the gang, I'm almost done"

"No problem" I made to leave and head upstairs when Esme called me back.

"Hmm?"

"Leave those two till last"

"Will do" I laughed, and jogged past Jasper and Emmett quickly so as not to arouse suspicion.

"Alice! Esme says everyone in the dinning room. Dinners ready" She grinned and dropped the empty suitcase she was holding, letting it hit the blue carpet with a thud before dancing past, grabbing Carlisle who was just leaving his office, eyes glued to a book with his glasses perched halfway down his nose.

Walking along the corridor, I counted the doors, stopping at the third door on the left. It was cracked open slightly, and I could see the walls painted a lime colour with purple waves and pink patches painted on top. It was pretty clear this was Sammy's room. I could hear Rose cooing at her inside, and the babys replying gurgles.

"Hey, uh, Rose?" I called, not daring to look further inside.

"Yeah!"

"Esme says dinner is ready" There was a faint smell coming from the gap between the door and wall, it was a mix of talcum powder, milk, and a new baby smell. I couldn't stand there much longer.

"Cool, I'll be down in 5" Wanting to get away, I dashed back downstairs, narrowly avoiding missing the last step, and quickly headed towards the dinning room. Everyone bar a few were sitting, Emmett and Jasper obviously caught wind of the pasta and were eagerly sitting in their usual seats, Emmett already having his napkin tucked into his shirt and fork and knife already in his hands.

"Excited Emmett?" He just gave me a goofy grin and watched the kitchen door with wide eyes. Alice sat in front of Jasper, with Carlisle at the head, still reading his book, which was most likely a medical novel, while carrying on a conversation with Alice about the wedding. I decided to go help Esme, and left the 4 sitting.

"Bella! Can you take those out?" she pointed to two bowls, one filled with different kind of grated cheese, the other had a mixed salad. Smiling, I did as she asked, trying to hold in my laughter as I watched Emmett's face drop when he saw no pasta.

"What kind of shit is this!"

"Emmett" Carlisle scolded.

"Sorry"

"Grow up Em" I sighed. He stuck his tongue out at me, which I quickly returned, before skipping back to the kitchen.

"I swear that boy eats enough for the whole of Washington…"

"I couldn't agree more. But everyone knows not to come between Emmett and his food" We both nodded in agreement to the statement and she carried the food out, while I took the jug of orange out.

"Finally!" Emmett grabbed the tongs and went to grab a huge handful, but not before Esme smacked his hand away.

"Wait till everyone is here" Rosalie came down, her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail and a clean t-shirt on. She sat in front of Emmett and beside Esme, who was sat opposite Carlisle, passing a small comment about how Sammy was sleeping, and it was Emmetts turn next time. I sat next to her, looking around and noticing Edward was missing.

"Um…" But before I said anything, the man of the hour walked in himself, taking the last seat in front of me. I shot him a glare, which he ignored and sat, scanning what was on offer.

"Okay everyone, dig in!"

"Don't have to tell me twice" Without blinking, Emmett already had his plate piled high, Jasper not far off him. Quickly I grabbed myself a portion, before it was all gone, adding some greens to it also. It was silent for the first 5 minutes, the only sound being the scraping of forks and coughs as some would eat too much as once (Emmett) and choke as it went down (Emmett), and after a scolding off Esme (Emmett) continue where they left off and end up choking again (Emmett).

"So, how's the wedding coming along Alice?" Esme asked, trying to fill the silence that was deafening.

"Great! Everything's sorted except the bridesmaid dresses. Since I only had Bellas sizes, I decided just to get them made here. You don't mind Rose, do you?"

"Course not! This is going to be so much fun" She grinned, clapping her hands.

"Nervous Jasper?"

"Your kidding right? As long as I have Alice beside me, nothing could ruin it for me. Why would I be nervous? I'm marrying the most amazing woman I've ever met" His eyes shone as he looked over as Alice, showing nothing but pure love for only her. Her blush and soft eyes, mirrored his feeling right back at him.

"Wow, since when did you become such a softie Jazz?" Edward chuckled, looking down at his plate and twirling a piece of pasta around his fork.

"I thought it was very romantic. Alice is lucky to have him" I shot back. Even thought the question wasn't aimed at me, I had to say something. He acted as if he owned the place.

"I know she is. Shame you probably wont know just what its like"

"Edward!" Esme said in horror, probably shocked at what her son had said.

"I already know what its like, I also know it aint no picnic, especially when you're unfortunate enough to have someone like you"

"You weren't complaining last year"

"You didn't shut up long enough for me _to_ complain"

"Why did you come here?" He was angry now, his eyes looked like they held small fires, burning with rage, his dinner forgotten about and his slammed the fork onto the table. Well I was angry too! And I had every right to be.

"Because I care about Alice, and she wants me here"

"Well no one else does!" He exclaimed before standing up suddenly, knocking his chair to the floor and storming out. The front door slammed shut, showing his departure.

It was quite for a few moments. Everyone in shock at what had happened. Me too. Emmett had successfully pushed his plate away, Jasper still sat with his fork in his hand, hovering above his plate. Alice and Rosalie had their mouths hanging open, not sure what to say. Carlisle had disappointment written all over his face, but his eyes were clueless. Esme was the first to say something.

"I'm so sorry Bella…I…I don't know why…"

"Why are you sorry? You didn't tell him to say anything" I could feel my eyes prickling, yet more tears threatening to spill over. The good mood before dinner had effectively been ruined. I stood, slower than Edward had, and gently tucked my chair in, folded my napkin and placed it beside my plate, before giving a watery smile to everyone and leaving. I was angry, embarrassed, pissed off, sad, guilty, a whole load of things. I knew it was a bad idea, ever since Alice had told me he would be here. Whoever thought that we could go a whole 3 weeks and not kill each other was very much mistaken.

**A/N Chapter 2 ! Yay! **

**Okay, what did you think? I was a bit worried that the whole Edward Bella argument might not work, but I think I did okay? **

**What do you think is up with Bella and Sammy ? Let me Know !**

**REVIEW ! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Chapter 3**

**BellaPOV**

I laid in bed, curled in the foetal position, dried tears on my cheeks, the sun shinning in through the window as it peaked out from behind the tall trees. I had been in my room since last night when I fled from the dinning room. No one came after me, which I was grateful for. I had to calm down, and I couldn't bare it if I snapped at someone who just wanted to help, like Alice or Esme. I could hear them talking below me before they all went to bed. I had fallen asleep about midnight, and woken about 4am, and just lay here watching the sky change as it got later and later. I don't remember hearing the front door again, so I assumed Edward was still out somewhere, though I don't know where.

"Bella?" Not bothering to look, I wiped my cheeks before she saw. Not that it was a secret. I'm sure everyone heard my sobs last night.

"He didn't mean it" I let out a small laugh, knowing I saw the meaning in his face.

"No, I mean it, it was just in the heat of the moment…" I felt the bed dip as she sat behind me.

"I told you so"

"What?"

"On the plane, I told you, this was a bad idea"

"Technically, you didn't…" I shot her a deathly look, and she shut up, looking away.

"We all want you here. Edward's just being a dick because he didn't know you were going to be here till you showed up" At this, I sat up, not caring how I looked and gave her a shocked look.

"You didn't tell him?"

"He would have been worse than you, probably would of ignored our calls until after the wedding when it was too late"

"You didn't tell your own brother, that his ex was going to be here!"

"You make it sound really bad-"

"Because it is! Alice we haven't spoken since I left that night and came to you. How do you think he was going to react!" I felt better now after finding this out. Maybe it wasn't Edwards fault, or mine, no one was to blame, just the fact that I at least had a few hours to come to grips with it, whereas Edward was just thrown into this situation.

"Okay, bad judgement on my part"

"You think?" I lay back, but stared at the ceiling instead.

"You coming downstairs? Esme made pancakes?" Sighing, I sat up.

"Give me 15 minutes to wash up" She nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind her. Thankful, I made my way towards the ensuite. I let the shower run for a few minutes to warm up, while I brushed my teeth and scrubbed my face, trying to wash the tears away from my face. When I deemed the water ready, I stripped and stood under the spray, letting it wash away the drama of yesterday. Today was a new day, and I was going to pretend like yesterday didn't happen. If only Edward thought the same way, and we may just survive these next 3 weeks.

Drying off, I changed into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, white plimsoll shoes and a plain grey t-shirt. My hair was still wet, and I couldn't be bother drying it, so I used the towel to get rid of most of the moisture, and then tied it into a ponytail. At least I looked much better than I did before. My face was clean, with only my eyes being slightly red. I smiled at my reflection, and walked downstairs where I could hear hushed voices coming from the kitchen.

"Morning" I said cheerily, not failing to notice the odd looks I got off the people there. Emmett had half a pancake hanging out his mouth, while Sammy laughed at it from her highchair beside him. Alice was sitting in Jaspers lap, while Esme was cleaning dishes.

"Morning…" I grinned at Jasper, being the first to greet me. I grabbed a plate and took two of the blueberry pancakes and some cream, before cutting one up and popping a piece in my mouth.

"What?" I asked, after they continued to stare at me.

"Are you okay dear?"

"Yes Esme, I'm absolutely fine" I smiled and took another bite. It seemed they all went back to what they were doing, Emmett making faces at Sammy to make her smile while he munched on his food. I was glad for the distraction and quickly finished my breakfast and offered to help clean up, so while Esme cleaned, I dried. It seemed everyone kept to themselves, sneaking glances when they thought I wasn't aware. It was really starting to get on my nerves.

"You know, I am fine" I said aloud after another few minutes of complete silence.

"Okay, no more walking on egg shells" Alice announced, jumping down from Jaspers stool and heading out towards the garage. We all listened as we heard the steel door burst open, the sound of a car door and some mumbling, with a few cuss words thrown in.

"Get off Alice!" Edward yelled, and then a loud 'oomph' before she bounded into the kitchen and grabbed my hand and yanked me into the living room.

Edward was sat on the armchair, rubbing his ear with a scowl on his face, before glancing up as we entered. Immediately he grimaced and glared at the floor. I imagine just how she did with Edward, she threw me down onto the sofa and stood in the middle of the floor.

"I knew there was going to be some…complications, with having you both here. But you are my brother!" She yelled pointing at Edward with a scary expression, before turning on me "And you are my best friend! I don't care that you hate each others guts, and I don't care that you aren't happy! This is my wedding! MINE! And you two will. Not. Ruin. It!" She looked deadly, like she was ready to kill the first person to make a sound.

"You! You had no right to say what you did to Bella last night! If you weren't a major part in this wedding, I would have kicked you out last night, no argument. Got it?" Edward didn't look mad like he did before, but more glum, and maybe even guilty. He nodded but kept his eyes on the floor.

"And you. I know what he said hurt, and if I were you I would have smacked him. But as I said, this is my wedding, and I cant keep worrying about you and your sanity. So build a fucking bridge and get over it!" Same as wonder boy, I nodded, my gaze trained on my feet.

"Now, if you cant get along for your own sakes, can you at least act civil for me?" Great, now I felt like a compete and utter bitch. She was right. This wasn't about us and our problems, this was all about Alice and her having the happiest day of her life with the people she loves. I stood and hugged her, clamping my arms around her neck.

"I'm sorry Ali… I really am. I promise, no more" I pulled back and smiled at her and she returned it, then looked over at Edward who hadn't moved. I stood back, giving him space. I knew the feeling, not wanting to be near him any more than I had too.

He nodded and hugged her too, but didn't say anything, then turned and left and headed upstairs, to his room no doubt.

"Wow Alice, has anyone ever told you that you should be a cop? You'd have the guys shaking in their boots before they even realised you were there"

"Shut up" Jasper mumbled before going to calm his wife down. Instead of going to lick my wounds, like Edward was obviously doing, I walked back to the kitchen and got myself a glass of juice, ignoring how everyone was looking between Alice and I like we might explode.

"Okay! Onto better things! I have to show you guys what flowers I picked out!" And with that, it was all wedding talk. Emmett and Jasper were the lucky ones, having no real input, they managed to slink away without the bride noticing, and when a quite tune played from the TV, I knew they were home bound. Lucky bitches.

"I thought about having the dresses a green? But not like a lime green, I mean, I don't want it to look like a fruit salad, but like a dark leaf green? So because of that, I made sure the bouquets had enough green lilies in them, along with some of the foliage. You guys will have mini ones too" And on and on it went like that. We talked about everything, from her gown to the cutlery. I never realised how much went into a wedding, and knowing Alice, everything had to be big and to the extreme. I'm sure its not necessary to rent a whole stable to keep the horses in that were going to be pulling the carriages. Right?

"Sammy's dress is going to be one of the more traditional. You know, the skirt with 20 layers, the green sash around her waist, oh she's going to look so cute!"

"Remember, she's only 5 months…" I point out.

"Right… well we can modify it" She waved it off like it was just a minor detail, and dove right back into wedding plans.

When I couldn't take anymore, I quickly through in a few opinions and random stuff, picking whatever I saw first in the books opened out in front of us, before slipping out, in a similar fashion to what Emmett and Jasper had done. I almost buckled and headed back to the conversation that would bore anyone after a while, when I saw Edward sitting joking with Jasper, Emmett no where to be seen. He was laughing, closing his eyes and something he found particularly funny that jasper said as he chuckled…just like he used to when I would trip on air or make a fool of myself and blush like no ones business. He seemed at ease sat on the love seat by himself while the game they where playing was paused.

"Shhh Sammy, don't want to bother mommy now, do we?" Emmett appeared, a grumbling Sammy leaning on his shoulder, her eyes filled with tears that were just waiting to fall. It was a heart warming image, one that you didn't expect Emmett to be a part of, but he fit the role of doting father well. Just by the way he was with Sammy showed how much she controlled his life, and how much he loved her. It was also heart breaking…

"Hey! Bella!" I winced and quickly glanced at Edward from the corner of my eye. He stiffened in his seat, sitting straighter and seemed to be watching me for a second before staring at a point on the wall opposite him.

"uh, hey"

"Can you hold her for a minute? She's just being fussy, and I really need to change my top" He turned and revealed a nice white mark stretching from his shoulder down his back, obviously Sammy wasn't feeling too good.

"I…don't think…" But I couldn't argue further when the baby was placed in my arms, constricting her arms around my neck and sucking a fist into her mouth while her head lay on my shoulder. I struggled to keep her from falling before Emmett bounded out the room.

It was very surreal, and I couldn't handle it. I wanted to jump away from the feeling of being hugged by such a small person, the smell of baby shampoo and the newborn smell overwhelming, just like last night at her room. I panicked, as I always do in situations like this when I see no way out, and started fidgeting, scanning the room to find someway of safely putting Sammy down without hurting her. But that's what it felt like, me holding her was hurting, whether it was me or her, I wasn't sure. I shot a worried look towards Jasper, completely forgetting that I was having a mental breakdown in front of Edward, and tried to gesture to him to take the kid. He just looked confused and so further I panicked.

"Jasper, take Sammy" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Take. The. Baby" I said through gritted teeth.

"What's wro-"

"JUST TAKE THE KID!" I exclaimed, making Sammy jump and start whimpering. Quickly she was gone, and I had to shake the feeling of her off me, barely staying upright. Looking up, it surprised me that Jasper was not the one to take her, but Edward. Jasper stood behind him with a cautious expression, while Sammy was now quite happy in the arms of Edward. I had to get out the room, so I swivelled around and rejoined Alice, easily morphing back into the conversation, even though I wasn't totally paying attention. I loved that little girl, I really did, but I'd much rather admire from afar. Just now was just too close to home.

I heard Alice mumbled something, so I nodded my head and continued picking at the completely flat surface of the island. "Bella!" I snapped my head up, noticing Esme and Rosalie snickering while Alice looked kind of peeved.

"What?"

"Your not listening"

"Yes I am"

"Then what did you just agree to?"

"Uh… that gold cutlery was too yellow?" I shrugged, and Rosalie giggled, covering her mouth and shaking her head in amusement.

"No. I asked if you wanted to join us at the honeymoon and have a threesome" I must have looked like a fish as I opened and closed my mouth before sighing and giggling at myself.

"Sorry"

"So you should be, Jaspers mine" I laughed and we went back to flower arrangements and seating plans. I was kind of glad it wasn't my wedding, now realising how much work into it, I felt sorry for Alice, and all the kinds of stress she must be feeling, but congrats to her for not showing it. Well, maybe earlier, but we did kind of push her…

"So, tomorrow we are going into town to look at dresses. I've already got mine, so its just the bridesmaids. Make sure your up, dressed and ready to go by 9am sharp" I saluted her while rolling my eyes.

"Why do we have to be up so early? We have all day!"

"Do you think I'm the only one getting married in Washington! No! Which means if we're there when it opens, we get first pick" Alice said matter of fact.

"Its not like their mobbed every minute of everyday. I'm sure they don't get anymore than 4 parties a day" Rosalie shook her head, as if I had said something I was going to regret, which I probably was.

"Oh naïve Bella… When you get married you'll understand! But I say here at 9am, or so help me I will drag your asses to Seattle butt naked if I have to!" I could tell by the warning in her voice she meant business, so I made a mental note to set my alarm for 7, or feel the wrath of Alice.

"Got it" And with that, I scampered out of that kitchen with Rosalie right behind me, leaving Esme there to deal with her.

"I swear, that girl needs to calm down" I mumbled, dropping onto the sofa where Jasper had previously sat, not really paying attention to the fact that all the guys and Sammy were no longer here.

"It is Alice, what did you expect? You're the one who's spent the last year with the love birds"

"Ugh, don't remind me" I groaned, and we both burst out laughing.

**A/N I know this is a shorter chapter, and not really much happened expect Alice's rant and Bella's breakdown.**

**What did you think? Was Alice too harsh ? What's wrong with Bella?**

**REVIEW !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Chapter 4**

**BellaPOV**

I woke with the annoying buzzing sound coming from the nightstand, right by my head. I groaned, shoved my hand out, dumping the alarm clock on the floor, putting a stop to the noise indefinitely. The sun was barely showing, but enough to lighten the skies in a soft orange glow and light up the bedroom. Listening, it appeared that I was the only one up just now, and working out I had 2 hours before meeting Alice downstairs, I decided it was best to get my caffeine fix to help wake me up, before getting a shower and picking out an outfit that would meet Alice's standards.

The stairs made no noise as I crept down them, not wanting to wake anyone else if they didn't have to. Downstairs was silent, and only a slight glow came from the windows as the sun rose. It gave the place a peaceful atmosphere, where everything was undisturbed and waiting to be inhabited. I smiled and walked past the living room, heading straight to the kitchen but stopped when I seen a figure slouched over the island, perched in one of the stools and peering down into a mug. Thinking it must have been Emmett, up early because of Sammy, I walked in and headed straight for the coffee machine, and noticing it was already made and waiting to be poured.

"You might want to heat it up again. Its been sitting for about 15 minutes…" I jumped at the voice that was obviously not Emmetts. Turning and looking at him properly, I realised that it was in fact Edward, looking blankly at the counter in front of him, wearing only his pyjama bottoms. Because of the minimal light, his skin appeared whiter than normal, his hair a stark contrast as it looked like a nest on his head. Flashbacks of running my hands through that hair, over his back, chest… Mentally slapping myself, I pivoted and went back to fixing myself a cup, doing as he suggested and re-starting the process.

"Why are you up so early?" If I was going to be here for 3 weeks, there was going to be more incidents like this.

"Light sleeper"

"Really? Since when?" When we were together, he was usually dead to the world when he was sleeping, and it took a lot to wake him.

"Why do you care?" He snapped, his eyes scrunching up slightly and his grasp on his mug tightening.

"I was just asking. Jeez, don't bite my head off…" I mumbled back, pouring my coffee and adding my usual 2 sugars and milk, then scanning the counter top for my last ingredient.

"The syrup is in the bottom cabinet, next to the fridge" Shocked, I stumbled over, pulled out the sticky bottle, and poured a teaspoon worth into my drink.

"You remembered?"

"Why wouldn't I? Who else would put syrup in their coffee. Its just weird" If I wasn't mistaken, his lips twitched slightly, like he was trying hard not to smirk. It was one of the longest conversations we'd had without either of us raising our voices.

"I'm sorry"

"What for?" Taking a sip, I hummed in pleasure as the hot, sweet liquid hit my tongue and warmed me up.

"I didn't mean to shout at you at dinner the other day. I was just…unsure what to do"

"Your not the only one" Again, the shadow of a smirk on his face, but he soon covered it up by finishing his own cup, dumping it in the sink, and simply walking away. I didn't mind, I saw this as a step in the right direction, with him finally carrying out a conversation with me without blowing up, or being in the same room without me having a mental breakdown, it looked like things were finally looking up. With that in mind, I emptied my mug, placed it besides Edwards, and skipped out the kitchen to take a shower.

The water seemed to loosen my muscles, which appeared easier to do, probably because of the good mood I was in. I used my normal strawberry scented body wash before scrubbing my hair and rinsing, and drying off. Knowing if I just picked anything to wear, Alice would have my head. I could hear the other showers going so I knew the others were awake. I decided on a pair of jeggings, a white tank top, and the same shoes as yesterday. I didn't do much with my hair, I never usually did, so it was left in its natural waves. Just as I was grabbing my jacket to take downstairs, there was a banging on my door.

"Hurry up Bella. Alice is already on her way down" Rosalie yelled, before I could hear her heels walking away and on the stairs. Was it that time already? I followed suit, and went down to meet the girls before the dreaded dress choosing.

"Bout time!" Alice yelled, taking a bite out of a half eaten apple.

"Its 10 to, Ali, calm down" quickly I made another coffee, knowing I would most likely finish it before we had to go. I didn't bother adding my special ingredient, knowing the looks I would get off people, so I just stuck to the 2 sugars and milk. It wasn't as good as my own, but it was substantial.

"Okay, first we're trying this little boutique not far from where I'm getting my gown, and if that turns up empty, then we'll go to Katie's" Once everyone was aware of what the plan was, even Carlisle who was too busy working on paperwork from the hospital, where he worked as a doctor, we left, taking Alice Porsche and flying off to Seattle. The time in the car was filled with Alice droning on about what she was looking for, which seemed to be mission impossible, what with all these details and features she wanted, some I didn't even know what they were!

"Oh! Also, Esme's friend is coming over before the wedding. She's a hair and make-up stylist, so she'll do that for us at a discount"

"That was kind of her" Rosalie commented, playing around with the radio until a song we all knew came on. Soon we were all yelling the lyrics out while the radio was up full blast.

"HELLO LONDON! HEY L.A. ! TAKE THE STREETS ALL NIGHT CAUSE WE SLEEP ALL DAY!" We screamed, while the car slowed at a red light. A couple of guys waiting at the crossing grinned and whistled at us as they walked past. Rosalie being Rosalie, encouraged them by blowing kisses, while Alice winked. Me, feeling embarrassed, sunk down into my seat while that dreaded blush crept up my neck on onto my face. Only a few minutes later, did we pull up at the roadside, outside a small shop. It looked like somewhere the rich snobs would shop. The exterior painted a flawless cream, with the name of the shop painted on in hold letters, _'Belle Fleur'_. In the windows were mannequins modelling elegant white wedding gowns, smaller ones showing off bridesmaids dressed and even a little flower girls dress.

"Hurry up" Alice whined, dragging us by our elbows into the shop. The chimes above the door rung like bells as we walked inside, classical music playing softly throughout, the cream carpets spotless, the white sofa shinning, and the dresses displayed fully.

"Ah, welcome ladies" A small woman walked out from behind the main desk, her grey hair tied up into a lose bun and her glasses hung around her neck. I wouldn't have imagined someone like her to be working in a place that look so high class like this, thought I shouldn't be so judgemental. Maybe I had the wrong impression of this place.

"Hi. I'm getting married, and I haven't got my bridesmaids dresses yet" She tugged us forward, as if to make it clear that we were the one that were in need of help.

"Okay, have you any idea of what your looking for? Colour, style?" She looked Rose and I up and down, as if trying to guess our size by sight alone. Though I suppose if she worked here most of the time, you get good at what you do.

"Well, I was thinking floor length, strapless, oh and I have a green colour scheme, but like, a leaf green?" She nodded, taking it in, and then disappeared behind a set of mahogany double doors. While we waited, Alice starting browsing the wedding gowns on display, while Rosalie sat on her mobile, probably checking up on Samantha.

"I have two dresses that may interest you" She came back out, holding four dress bags, two smaller than the others. I was guessing they were probably my size, as Rosalie is taller than myself.

"Great! You two go try them on!" The bags were thrown at us and we were basically tossed into the changing rooms.

Unzipping the first dress, it was a light green, with gold embroidery along the top and a crisscross waistband. The waist was high, and it was strapless. It look amazing! I made quick work of unzipping it and stripping of my day clothes, before stepping into it, careful not to catch my feet on the chiffon material of the long skirt, and then after struggling for a few minutes, managed to sip it up. It was a little big at the chest, and a big long as it created a puddle on the floor, but it looked gorgeous.

"Hold on!" The small woman jogged over and stood behind me, gripping the zip and pulling it back, so the chest area was tighter and pulled the skirt up at the back. It looked a hell of a lot better, and Alice clapped with excitement.

"Oh my gosh! The other dress better be fucking amazing to beat this!"

"Alice" I scolded. It didn't seem right to swear in a place like this. Rosalie walked out, the dress fitting her better than it did me, and the gold beading matched well with her blonde hair.

"Next!" And away we went. I took extra care to hang the first one up, not wanting to ruin it in any way. Unzipping the second bag, I knew it would be the one Alice picked. It was a deep green colour, a shiny material, with a strapless sweetheart neckline. I was only to happy to slip it on, and it fit perfect, except for the chest being too big again. It was fitted until mid-thigh, where it hung loosely to the floor. The material was pinched to the side, carrying on around until the back with a lace instead of a zip. It was a little awkward to walk in, but that might have been because of the fact that I was scared I would trip and rip it.

"Stop! That's it! Rose! Hurry up and get out here!"

The dress looked even more amazing on her, the only thing I could see wrong was that it was a little small around her torso, but it was understandable. Samantha was only born 5 months ago, she hadn't got her figure back completely yet, though she sure was close.

"Great! Do you want me to alter them or do you have someone you'd prefer to alter them for you?"

"I'm quite happy for you to do them"

"Sure. I'll just need you to fill out a few forms" She led Alice away while rose and I changed back into our clothes and hung the dresses up, leaving them on the door.

"So, I heard about the incident yesterday" I turned to see rose still punching buttons on her phone.

"What incident?"

"The one we missed because we were talking about weddings. What's up with you and Sammy?" Oh god… I hoped they didn't see. It was embarrassing, and if I told her the real reason why it happened, I would literally be in bed for the next couple of weeks crying, just like I was last year…

"Nothing"

"Didn't sound like nothing. Jasper says you just about threw her across the room. Edward had to grab her before you bolted back to the kitchen"

"I wasn't going to throw her! I just… had a cramp, and I didn't want to drop her"

"Bullshit" Finally the mobile disappeared in her bag.

"Don't lie to me Bella, I know you too well. What happened? Do you not like her? Can you not stand babies in general?"

"No!"

"Then what!"

"Please Rose…" I whispered, ready to burst if we didn't move on and stop the conversation here. "Not now" If she could give me time to get used to being around Sammy, maybe then, but not likely…

She seemed to relent after seeing the depression wash over my face. Maybe it was too a strong a word but upset, sadness, panic, seemed too mild to describe how I felt. "Fine".

Alice bounced over at that moment, grabbing her bag and swinging it over her shoulder and checking the time on her phone.

"All done! We have a dress fitting on Saturday, and a last one two days before the wedding. Now, who wants pizza and beer?"

"Sounds good" I followed silently behind them, and Rose seemed to understand she had hit a nerve so kept quiet. Pulling up at Wal-mart, I jumped out and ran inside, scanning the huge selection of beer they had, and decided to choose the third cheapest, grabbing two six-packs and lugged them to the checkout. The checkout girl gave me a weird look, as if I was going to drink it all to myself. Even my life wasn't that pathetic. Shoving the bottles into one of the thin plastic bags I quickly headed back to the car.

"Come on, the guys are already complaining"

"How did they even know?"

"Rose text them while you went in. Emmett wants his booze" Laughing, we stopped by the pizza parlour before speeding home. As guessed, the big teddy bear was standing on the porch as we pulled up, and had the door open and pizza boxes in hand before we had even stepped foot out the car.

"Sometimes I think he loves his food more than his own family" Rosalie laughed, not meaning it literally.

"Don't be silly babe, food _is_ part of the family" he grinned, showing all his pearly whites and then dashed inside, yelling about the pizza as he went.

"I swear if he wakes Sammy then I'm going to smack him so hard he'll be seeing stars for a week..." Stomping past, Rose headed after him, hands shoved into her jean pockets. Alice and I followed a bit more calmly behind her. The pizzas already had a slice missing out of each one, and the first 6 pack was gone as well.

"Jeez guys, chew your food" Jasper stuck his tongue out at me and took another bite of his pizza.

"I want to watch a film! And cause it's my idea, I get to pick!" Alice exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Ugh… fine, but no chick flicks please!" Emmett whined while taking a pull from his beer.

"I wasn't going to dick-wad" After some more bickering, we finally came to a decision to watch I Am Legend. It wasn't particularly anyone's favourite, but it was the only one we could all agree on watching. We all settled down, snuggling in with their significant other, leaving Edward and I sat awkwardly on the three-seater. He remained with his arms crossed, leaning back but never straying from the small space at the end, but about half way through I could see him relaxing more. Sighing, I pulled my legs up and wrapped them underneath me, and tried to get back into the film, instead of concentrating on Edward.

Why should I care what he's doing? I mean, we've been apart for about a year, it shouldn't matter to me. But for some strange reason, it did. If he had an opinion, I wanted to hear it. If he remembered what I like to put in my coffee, I didn't find it weird, but charming.

Hold the phone.

Charming?

Fuck sake Bella! Get a grip! Just remember that night 13 months ago! He was still Edward, and I still hated him.

Didn't I?

**A/N Ta da! I'm trying to complete a chapter a night so I don't fall behind, as I have a habit of doing. But I don't have school as an excuse, and I have nothing else planned like holidays or family visits. And its not like I have a job (Not that I haven't tried…) So if I fall behind, you all have permission to send strongly worded reviews ****J**

**Back to the story. What do you think ? Too much happening too fast ? Not enough happening ? I'm trying to spread it out so the story isn't like 7 chapters long.**

**REVIEW ! xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 5**

**BellaPOV**

I was having a great dream, but it soon turned into a nightmare. I was a little kid again, with no cares or worries, on the swing set seeing how high I could go. Edward was swinging next to me, always doing better as usual, but I didn't mind, because we were having fun. Then the skies opened and thunder and lightning sounded all around us. Edward sprinted off, leaving me soaking as I struggled to slow down enough so I could run off without tripping over my own feet.

"Edward wait!" But he didn't, himself and all the other kids ran off, and I was stuck, looking around to find a way out. A clap of lighting darted down from the black sky and the scene changed. There was a pram, sat in the middle of a field, all alone. A soft cry came from within', and I had to investigate. Inside was a small baby, with dark bronze hair and green eyes filled with tears. I couldn't calm it, and I started crying too, imagining this small baby as my own.

"Bella" I felt myself being shaken gently, but I ignored it and placed the baby back, tucking it in, but nothing helped to sooth it.

"Bella…Bells wake up..." Opening my eyes, I glanced at my surroundings, feeling a bit disoriented. I was still in the living room, Alice was asleep on Jaspers chest, while Rosalie was snoring lightly on the other sofa. Emmett was no where to be seen, but I figured it was probably because Sammy called for his attention through the night. It was only then, once I had gathered my bearings that I noticed the position I was in. Edward was stretched out with his feet perched on the coffee table, but I had managed to stretch out on the sofa, resting my legs in his lap and trapping him onto the seat. I jerked my legs back, nearly falling off the sofa but catching myself on the armrest.

"Sorry" I grumbled, and stood to brush myself off. Brush what off, I'm not sure, but I had to keep my hands busy, when something occurred to me. He sat up, ran his hands through his hair, before observing the sleeping couples.

"What did you call me?" He looked up and quirked an eyebrow, his expression making it look like he hadn't a clue what I was talking about, but his eyes showed recognition and the panic.

"Bella… It is your name correct?"

"Don't get funny… You called me Bells" The panic became more pronounced, but he covered it quickly.

"No, I didn't" He stood up and made to tip toe around Jaspers leg that was hanging off the sofa.

"Yes, you did"

"Your probably hung over, you might be hearing things, but I can assure you, I didn't" Then he left, tugging on his t-shirt as he went and running his hands through his hair again. I swear he was going to go prematurely bald if he kept it up.

I know what I heard, half asleep and slightly hung over or not, he called me Bells. No one called me that except him, and I haven't heard that name since we lived together. I don't know why, but hearing it again seemed to do something inside me. Like a huge hole that I had managed to cover up was being torn open again. Little piece by little piece. It was like a small tug on the edges of my heart.

Shut up with the fucking sappy talk Bella! REMEMBER! Just forget about it and walk away. Maybe he was right, maybe I was wrong and I was just imagining things.

"Ugh, Bella, could you move a bit to the left" Jasper groaned, holding his hand up to cover his eyes as the sun shone directly at him. I picked up the cushion I had been sleeping with and launched it at his head, making him shoot up and knocking Alice back, successfully waking those two.

"Dammit Bella! What the hell!"

"Rise and Shine!" I exclaimed, stretching out my sore muscles just as Rosalie started fidgeting while she woke. Footsteps were heard on the steps, loud ones at that, and just as quick Emmett appeared at the door wearing a shit eating grin.

"Guess what guys!" He yelled, making us cover our ears as his voice seemed to echo around us.

"Keep it down Em…""Ah get some coffee and peep down" He waved Alice off, before turning to the rest of us.

"Its going to be a beautiful day here in Forks with the sun shinning all day long and heights of 88°C"

"That's great dude…" Jasper yawned, laying back down and snuggling into the back of the sofa.

"IT MEANS! BARBAQUE !" Alice's face lit up like a fairy light on a Christmas tree and clapped her hands together excitedly. As she was sitting beside her fiancée, Jasper groaned loudly and jumped into a sitting position and rubbed his hands vigorously over his face.

"Fuck sake… I'm up! I'm up" He exclaimed.

"Good. Now its 9:30, and Carlisle says he'll help me get the fire started about noon before he has to go to work"

"Sounds great! I suppose I can take a day off…"

"Hell yes Alice. I'm sorry but if we're going to get through the next 2 weeks or whatever, we need days off"

"I agree!" I jumped in. After it was agreed to all get washed and in a better set of mind, we would meet at the pool about lunch time. Alice dragged me off after Rosalie went to see to Samantha. I was pushed into the bathroom and ordered to shower while the midget danced off to her own shower.

I decided since Alice was most likely going to force me into something that I didn't buy, I shaved everywhere (yes, everywhere) and washed. I took time to rinse, letting the smell of strawberries and freesia fill the shower cubicle until the suds were gone and then washed my hair again, using the conditioner this time. When I was done, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself tightly, careful to avoid stepping in the small puddles on the tiles, knowing I would definitely slip and hurt myself, like I always do. I brushed my hair out and dried it as best I could before stepping out the ensuite. Alice was sitting on the edge of my bed, a towel wrapped around her head while she wore Jaspers robe.

"I've picked two out for you to choose from, I'm not bothered which. You'll look hot in both" She said in an off hand manner, gesturing to the piece of material on the bed behind her, before walking out, unwrapping her hair as she went.

Walking over, I examined the outfits she had chosen. Oh hell no. There was barely anything there! How could these be deemed appropriate! Sometimes Alice forgets where we are… But I hadn't thought to pack any swim wear, so I really had no choice. Sighing, I picked up the one that looked like the more decent one, and jumped back into the bathroom to change.

It was a simple two piece, with a black/blue/yellow plaid pattern on it. The top was a halter neck with yellow straps, matching the bottoms that had ties on either side. Once I was satisfied they would stay on, I grabbed a couple of towels and slipped my flip flops on, tying my hair up into a high pony tail and grabbing my ray bans. Then I was ready.

Everyone was already outside by the pool. Esme was no where to be seen, but Carlisle was helping Emmett lug the barbeque over the patio. Jasper and the girls were sat on the sun loungers , Alice sat between Jaspers legs while Rose had Sammy perched between hers.

"And last but not least, Bella!" Jasper announced, looking up with his own sun glasses on his face. I poked my tongue out and laid a towel out on the bed next to him and laid out.

I took the time to take in everyone else's attires, pretty sure Alice had gone around everyone and gave them orders on what to wear. Jasper had on a pair of white trunks with a black swirl pattern up the leg, and a white t-shirt on. Alice obviously had to match, and had on a white bikini with a black flower print.

Rosalie wore a suit, which she didn't normally wear, but this one had no back on it. It seemed that even Sammy had been dressed up for the occasion, with a green costume with a pink frilly skirt and white Pokka-dots all over. She looked adorable.

"You kids have fun! I'm away to the hospital!" Carlisle called over from the other side. We all waved, and he clapped Edward on the back as they passes each other while he carried out a cooler filled with what I assumed booze and soft drinks.

"Don't drink too much please" He reminded us and then disappeared in the house. I didn't really pay attention, I was too busy staring at the guy that just walked out. He wore plain khaki coloured trunks, his hair in its usual mess, and no shirt. No. Frickin. Shirt. His chest was just as defined as the last time I saw it. His 6 pack still ever visable and the barely there sheen of sweat as he carried around the cooler to where ever Emmett declared."Earth to Bella" Alice said, waving her hand in front of my face, Jasper chuckling quietly behind her.

"I didn't know Edward was going to be here" I mumbled, looking at my hands that sat on my knees.

"Oh please"

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Don't start with the whole, if he's here going crap"

"I wasn't, I just didn't know he would be here"

"Well he is staying here, what do you think?" I rolled my eyes and decided to watch Emmett attempt to start grilling the food. He would light a coal and drop it suddenly into the pit, blow on it, and growl when it went out. After a few burns and hisses later, he managed to get a decent fire going and began throwing burgers and hotdogs on. Jasper, probably hearing the sizzling jumped up, kissed Alice on the cheek, and ran over to help out.

"Hey Bella…uh, in fact, doesn't matter" She stood, Samantha resting on her hip, as she bit her lip. It looked like she was ready to pass Sammy to me, but thought better of it and looked around to see how was available. I felt kind of hurt, and a scowl appeared on my face while I glared at a spec on the sun bed.

"Edward!"

"Yeah!" He had dived into the pool after placing the cooler down. His hair was darker than normal, the sun hitting the droplets on his forearms and chest glistened, well the skin that was visible from above the water line.

"You want to entertain her while I get her float chair? Just hold her in the water, she'll be fine"

"Uh… sure" Holding his arms up, Rose dropped the baby into his waiting embrace, before she was lowered into the water. As soon as her legs got wet, she started squealing and kicking her limbs, an excited grin on her face. It was heart warming to watch as Edward gave her goofy grins and stupid faces to make her laugh while she splashed around. He was good with her, that much is obvious. It only took Rosalie 10 minutes to find and inflate Sammy's water aid. Edward sat her in it and started pushing her around, earning giggles and smiles.

"Oh! I got an idea! We should so play chicken!" Alice squealed, running over to us.

"I don't think so…"

"Aw don't be a spoil sport Bella! Rose?"

"Well Samantha will be due a nap, so once I get her sorted I'm game"

"Sure, me too" Edward piped in, and the groan and wave that came from Emmett and Jasper showed the were in too. Great, now I was the odd one out and had no choice.

"…fine-"

"Great! No partnering with your other half, isn't fair then" She immediately jumped to Emmetts side, wrapping her arms around his. I shuffled over to Jasper. There was no way in hell I was going with Edward, especially when no one knew I had a fear of water. Jasper grinned down at me and roughly wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Guess I'm with Rosalie" Edward said, pulling himself up and sitting on the edge of the pool. Emmett being Emmett decided a cannonball was more effective for getting in the water. I choose the more conventional method of easing myself over and clinging to the tile wall.

"Come on Bella, climb on" Jasper winked, bending down until he was under the water, and hooking my legs over his shoulders, before standing back up. I couldn't help but let out a small scream, only really loud enough for me to hear, and gripped his shoulders for dear life.

"Me and Bella first! While we wait on mommy dearest" Alice giggled, jumping onto Emmetts back and standing as tall as I was.

"Ready, set, go!" Edward yelled, slapping the water.

We were charged at with Alice gripping my arms and trying to sway me down. I did the same, but it was more so I didn't fall. She was laughing like it was the most fun she had had, while I was secretly screaming on the inside '_don't fall don't fall don't fall' . _Rosalie had arrived after settling Sammy down, and her and Edward were egging Alice on. I felt sick, dreading the option that she did win and I fell back into the empty water behind me.

"STOP!" I shouted, taking my hands off Alice and back onto Jaspers shoulders. She gave me a weird look, and leaned back, quirking her eyebrow."I cant do this" I sighed, gripping his shoulders harder, ignoring when he rolled them slightly to get me to loosen my grasp.

"Why?"

"I tried to tell you but I felt bad. I-I don't swim" I mumbled, looking down embarrassed.

"You don't swim?" I shook my head and tried to climb down, whimpering when I slid away and felt nothing, but soon I was pressed against Jaspers chest as he held me.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't know" She whispered, her eyes glazed over like she might cry.

"It's okay" I replied. "Can you take me to the edge?" He nodded and swam over, gently manoeuvring me till I was sat on the edge. It was then that I felt that all too familiar spark, the same one that would give me goose bumps, the same one that was so addicting. My mind wasn't on him just now, so I didn't say anything when he lifted me to my feet and sat me down, patted my back and went to the pool again.

They continued their game, Jasper sitting out with me, but concentrating on the food while I sat and read, listening to them squeal and laugh in the pool. I felt better knowing I wasn't going to ruin their fun.

"FOODS UP!" It was like a tidal wave as Emmett eagerly jumped out, jogging over and snatching up a double burger with all the extras for himself. I decided to wait until everyone else had gone first, so that I didn't get bumped into and risk an accident. Picking the easy option, I made myself a hotdog with onions and red sauce. Simple, but just the way I like it. We all gathered around the round patio table, lucky enough Edward was sat in front of, where I had no choice but to look at him, and I swore I felt his fare leg on mine at one point as he moved in his seat, which made my breathing pick up slightly. Then I had to scold myself yet again. I was acting like a 16 year old! I should be over him, but then I would sigh to myself as I realised, it was harder to do than I thought, even after a year.

"You guys have to get a final fitting on your tuxes, then pick them p same day we pick up our dresses"

"Alice, please tell me you aren't talking weddings on our day off?" I groaned, rolling my head back before sitting up again.

"Sorry. It's just all I can think about" She grinned, taking a bite out of her salad. One thing I would hate if I got married, would not being able to eat what you want. Emmett was an animal, shoving half his burger in his mouth before chewing, then pouring down his beer. I couldn't wait to see him at the rehearsal dinner, and what Alice would do if she caught him eating like that. Rosalie would probably kick his ass into next month.

"Well I don't know about you lot, but I plan on catching some sun" Rose announced, standing, brushing herself off, and stalking over to her sun bed. With a smile that could barely fit on his face, Emmett jumped up and shuffled out of his seat.

"Where are you going?""She'll need help with sun cream" He winked and walked off to join his wife.

"Sounds good to me" Alice declared, and followed suit. I sat for a few moments, before grabbing the dishes and taking them into the kitchen.

"Hey Bella" I jumped when I saw Esme sat at the table looking through a magazine.

"You scared me! I didn't know you were here" I said, going to the sink.

"Oh don't bother yourself with that I'll get it. I was helping a friend decorate, but it didn't take us long. I'm not long back" She explained, thumbing through the pages. I nodded and wiped my hands on the dish towel. After giving her a quick smile, I wandered back out to the pool. Seems Edward and Jasper were sat under the shade with beers in their hands, while Alice lay outstretched on a sun bed, with Emmett and Rosalie beside her. I felt out of place, not knowing what to do, so after inspecting the towels and beer bottles strewn around the pool, thought I could clean up a bit to help Esme out. The towels were all wet from when they finished their game of chicken, the beer bottles are obvious were they had been abandoned for food.

"Leave them Bella"

"No no, gives me something to do" The bottles were still half full, and I was sighing at how much was being wasted when the smell had obviously attracted some visiters. I tried swatting the bee away, but moving back too. It didn't seem to get the hint, and when my foot hit the edge of the pool, I was about to throw a towel over it, when I lost my balance, and everything went flying out of my arms as I headed straight for the water.

It was a shock when I was submerged, not really believing what had happened, but those few moments of shock were so a bad move, as that's all it took for water to fill my mouth as I hadn't thought to close it. Gripping my throat, I thrashed about, trying in anyway to move upwards, when a pair of arms circled my waist and suddenly I was being lifted out the pool.

"Bella! Bella can you hear me!" Yes Alice I could hear you, who couldn't when you were talking that loud, even if your voice was a bit hazy… It was then I realised my eyes weren't open, but that's not what panicked me. The fact that I couldn't breath was more important.

Then that shock again, and oh how amazing it felt!

Air was forced into my lungs, but still it felt like something was blocking the way. Another gust, and nothing, then I felt a hard smack on my back, and I started coughing and spluttering as I fountain of water left my mouth.

"God Bella! You cant do that! I thought you were fucking dead you clumsy, uncoordinated idiot!" Alice cried, wrapping her arms around me.

"Give her space Alice" I glanced up, seeing Edward by my head, wearing a worried expression and looking a little anxious, but then again, so did everyone.

"Someone get her a drink!-NOT BEER EMMETT!" Edward yelled, pointing behind him while lifting me up effortlessly and gently laying me on the sun bed previously occupied by Alice. Again Edward knelt right beside me, and I couldn't help but feel pretty pathetic… especially in front of Edward… a glass was brought over with what looked like water in it, and he tipped it into my mouth. It helped the scratchy feel in my throat, and I spoke up.

"Thank you…I'm sorry Alice…"

"Why are you sorry, it wasn't your fault" Edward said, standing up with a bewildered look.

"It's okay Bella, but Edwards right, it wasn't your fault. These things happen" She smiled at me and gave me another hug, but pulled back when I shivered.

"I think I just want to go to my room" She nodded and walked me up, her arms still constricted around me. She helped me dry my hair off once I changed into my PJs and left me to lie by myself. With all the drama of today, I found it easy to fall into a peaceful sleep, even if it was only 3 in the afternoon….

**A/N O…M….G….. xD I cant believe how many reviews I'm getting saying they love the story! People are making guesses about what's going on with Bella and Sammy, and I'll admit, one is right, one is very close, and others are on the right tracks. Maybe I made it a bit obvious lol, but oh well, as long as you like it xxxx**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Chapter 6**

**BellaPOV**

When I woke, everything was red from where the sun was hitting my closed eyelids. Prying them open, I swallowed the dry feeling in my mouth, wincing as I did so where my throat was all scratchy and raw. I stretched to help wake myself up before getting out of bed, turning the alarm off before it could blare its annoying noise that was unnecessary this morning. I wrapped my robe around me and trudged into the ensuite. I hadn't seen Charlie since I was here last. I had made sure to keep in touch with phone calls, but I decided to surprise him and go visit. As far as I was aware, Alice had invited him to the wedding too. Sighing, I smacked myself for not thinking about visiting my own father first!

After my usual morning routine, get washed, brush teeth, brush hair, get dressed etc. I made my way downstairs where the morning news was playing on the TV while Emmett was half asleep with a wide awake Sammy sucking her fist in his lap. Everyone else appeared to be in the kitchen using coffee as their method of waking up. Esme looked the more energetic one out of the lot of them.

"Morning all" I smiled, and poured myself a mug of caffeine and adding my usual extras.

"Morning Bella. What has you so perky this morning?" Esme asked, after I receive a groan and wave off the other people sat around the island.

"I'm going to see Charlie today. I haven't seen him since I moved and I feel bad that I haven't gone to see him yet" I explained, sipping on the steaming hot liquid.

"That sounds like a great idea. Oh that reminds me! Could you drop off the steak pie I made for him? You know what he's like in the kitchen" she smiled, laughing to herself. I didn't know what to make of her kindness. I was glad that someone was taking care of him, even if his own daughter was too busy thinking about herself and her own problems to consider her fathers welfare. It made me feel rotten. What kind of daughter does that make me?

"Sure" I smiled back, I glanced back to the island.

Alice was half asleep, hunched over with her head resting on her arms. Edward was sitting with his own coffee permanently position at his lips, while Rosalie was snoozing lightly on Jaspers shoulder while he copied Alice. I laughed at how pathetic they looked.

"Didn't Esme tell you guys not to drink so much yesterday?"

"Yes I believe I did" She chuckled, grinning when Carlisle walked in.

"Ah, Bella. How are you this morning?" He asked, after pecking Esme good morning and lifting his glasses to the top of his head.

"Fine. My throat was burning when I woke up, and my limbs hurt a bit. But nothing I haven't felt before" I admitted, finishing off my mug but holding the still warm cup in my hands.

"I do wish you would be more careful. One of these days your really going to hurt yourself and I wont be able to just patch you up like normal" He scolded, giving my a pointed look. I gave an awkward shrug and shot a glance over to Edward, who had shifted and was watching me carefully. What, did I have something on my face? I suddenly felt very self conscious, and took that as my cue to go see my dad.

"I'll try. I'm going now, I'll be extra careful Carlisle" I smiled and rinsed out my mug, leaving it in the sink and going through to grab my jacket. I just remembered about the dinner Esme made, and after saying a quick goodbye, left to head to the middle of Forks. Alice had been gracious enough to lend me her very obvious yellow car, and I felt like I was going too fast even when it indicated I was only going about 30mph. I swear the car was super sensitive.

When I arrived at the familiar house, I first noticed how nothing had changed. The white paint was peeling, the green door and windows looking dull and boring, and the netting in the windows mismatching. But it was typical Charlie, and I smiled as how my childhood home was the exact same. The cruiser was still in the drive, so I knew he was in. I pulled up behind it, and shut the engine off quickly. I was out the car with the cargo in a matter of minutes and raced up to the door, knocking with enthusiasm while trying not to drop the glass dish in my other hand. I heard his footsteps as he trudged out of what sounded like the living room, and then the sound as he turned the dead bolt and opened the door.

"Bella?"

"Daddy!" I grinned and threw my arm around him, the pie stuck between us. When he gave me a sloppy one-armed hug back I smiled. He was never good at showing emotion, so it was the same kind of embrace I would have received when I was younger.

"Look at you. Your hairs longer and your definitely taller"

"It has been a year dad" I walked past and straight into the kitchen, sliding the dish into one of the many empty spaces in his fridge.

"Yes it has" He agreed, waiting in the doorway. My face dropped at thinking about how hard it must have been for him to suddenly never see his only daughter, only receiving phone calls every now and again.

"I'm sorry dad. I made a mistake, and I don't expect you to forget about it, but I'm changing it from now on. I will be here for every holiday, and even when I just want to spend time with my dad" I went over and hugged him again, realising how much I actually missed him.

"It's okay kiddo. No worries, just don't do it again" He mock scolded, but laughed and hugged me back.

"Uh, Esme sent over a steak pie" I watched as his eyes lit up.

"Tell her thank you very much"

"Does she do this often?"

"She usually make a dish every week, gives me instructions on how to heat it up. Says I cant live off the food the Lodge serves" He shrugged, like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Well she's right. Its not good for you" I nodded, while we moved into the living room where the TV was on mute.

"So, how's the big city?"

"It's great! You'd love it dad. Maybe not to live, but I can see you visiting all the sight seeing places and enjoying yourself"

"Yeah… you imagine me, Charlie the tourist? I don't think so" I laughed, noticing how, like Carlisle, his eyes scrunched up at the edges. I walked over to the few pictures he had lined up on the mantel. One was a wedding photo of him and my mom. I'm pretty sure Renee had no pictures from when they were together. Not even one with myself in it. It appeared, unlike Charlie, she had gotten over him. Moving on, there was a picture of me as a kid. I was sat in the middle of the yard, with a pink t-shirt and green floral shorts, looking like a dress up doll. Finally, the end photo looked more recent.

"Who's that?" I asked, picking up the frame and pointing to the two guys standing next to him.

"Oh, that's Billy and Jacob. You remember them right?" I racked my brain, but nothing was ringing a bell.

"Should I?"

"Jacob was like your best friend until you started school!" Still nothing. The man in the picture was tall, tan skin, and short, glossy black hair. He had his shirt off and tucked into the waistband of his jeans, which were slung dangerously low on his hips. To any other normal girl, the picture would already be covered in drool.

"Still nothing… though I do vaguely remember Billy" I remembered an older man in a wheelchair, always visiting Charlie and going fishing with him at weekends. I guess that's where Jacob came from.

"Yeah. He's getting around. It's his birthday next week. You should come with me! I'm sure he would love it" I nodded, placing the frame back and sitting in the second hand armchair.

"While I remember, Alice says you still have to pick your suit up. She chose one for you when we were back in New York"

"Ah Alice, I should of known she would have it all ready. Good thing too, I completely forgot about it" He laughed and sat back on the sofa, crossing his arms over his chest. After sitting in silence for a few moments he turned the volume up on the TV, where what looked like baseball was being played.

We just sat, talking about different things, catching up on what time we had missed. He spoke about his fishing trips he took on the weekends with Billy. I could tell he was trying to play matchmaker when he kept bringing up Jacob, telling me how great he was and how we would probably still get along now like a house on fire, even after all these years. Yeah, so not caring dad…

"Why don't I make dinner? I'm sure I can heat up that pie Esme made?"

"Sounds good" He didn't remove his eyes from the TV, which was typical Charlie. He could hold a conversation while paying attention to whatever game was on at the time.

I walked through to the kitchen, the cabinets still painted that horrible yellow colour that my mom painted them when I was born. I guess Charlie had better things to do. I lifted and unwrapped the dish Esme had prepared, scooping two servings onto a plate for myself and dad, and shoved them into the microwave one at a time. Tapping my foot, my mind drifted to a few miles down the road, where a certain someone was currently sat.

I wonder if he was getting over the fact I was here, and so was he. I knew I was, and sometimes I swear I could see the old Edward in his eyes. That all too familiar twinkle and ghost of a smirk. If only that Edward would come back.

When the beep of the microwave told me dinner was ready, I grabbed a beer for Charlie and a glass of milk for myself, and shouted him in. Stomping up, he sat in one of the mismatching chairs and without speaking, began shovelling food down his throat, humming with satisfaction every now and again.

* * *

"Make sure to come over before the wedding"

"I will dad, I'll probably be over with Alice to try your tux on" He grumbled a response, before giving another of his awkward hugs and letting me go. I waved as I walked back to the yellow car in the drive. I didn't fail to notice how Charlie looked at it cautiously. If my daughter was driving something like this, I would be concerned too. I tapped the pedal on my way home, feeling that if I used the amount of pressure I would normally use for my old beat up truck, then I would go flying into the woods surrounding forks, and end up in Canada before I knew what had happened.

When I parked up outside the white mansion, I was eager to throw the keys right at Alice's face, tell her thanks for letting me borrow it, but to never let me near it again. I was sure next time I wouldn't be so lucky as to make it there and back unharmed (that goes for the car as well ).

Inside, I could hear the TV, but instead of the usual sports channel or gunfire of an Xbox game, it sounded like a toddlers programme was on. It could only mean Sammy was awake. Great…

I was right, when I seen Emmetts feet sticking up from the back of the sofa, as if he was sitting on his stomach, then I heard Sammy's giggle. Edward was crawling towards her with a goofy expression, before diving towards her and tickling her stomach, making her let out a loud screeching sound before laughing her head off. It was heart warming. I always knew he would be an awesome dad. As if I needed more proof.

Emmett was busy waving a clown doll towards her, pretending it was going to get her, before Edward repeated his dive and tickle routine. Not being able to help myself, I pushed Emmetts legs forward suddenly, sending him off balance, and in his panic to not hit the baby, made a dramatic dive for the armchair, only resulting in doing a front roll and crashing into the end table. Edward and I looked at him in shock. I wasn't expecting such a reaction. It was quiet until Sammy burst into a fit of giggles again and clapped her hands at his performance.

"God dammit Bella!" He yelled, rubbing his shin where it had hit the edge of the table. Following Sammy's example, I ended up doubled over for laughing so hard, and soon Edward was the exact same.

"Watch… your… language" I managed to choke out, before another fit of giggles hit.

"Screw you. A 'hey im back' would of sufficed" He grumbled, standing up and sitting back on the sofa, cuddling the teddy he had before with a pout on his face.

"Aw Emmett. I'm sorry. Sometimes you just make it too easy" I said, hugging him from behind and kissed his cheek. I could feel him weakening, before he sighed and ruffled my hair.

"Your lucky I love you"

"Love you too!" I danced off, having thoroughly cheered up, and heading to the kitchen. I was expecting to see Alice and Esme sitting there with a dozen magazines, with Rosalie throwing her two pence in when needed. Instead, the kitchen was spotless, just how I left it, except the plates were cleaned and put away, and the counter top washed down.

"Where is everyone?" I called into the guys.

"Carlisle drove them to go see a venue for the wedding. It was a last minute thing. Alice was going to come and get you, but Rosie convinced her to let you spend the day with your dad" Emmett yelled back. Thank god Rosalie was on my side. Deciding that there was nothing I could do, I went up to my room and started the shower, thinking I could use some TLC.

**A/N Oh… My…. God….**

**I'm so sorry! I thought I had updated this chapter! It wasn't until I got a review a few hours ago that I realised. It took me ages to write this as well, I had major writers block, but I think I'm over it now. **

**On another note, I cant promise that I will update very often for the next week. I have a college interview xD YAY! Fingers crossed guys ;D**

**REVIEW! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do Not own twilight**

**Chapter 7**

**BellaPOV**

"Oh Bella, the hotel was amazing! And part of the deal is rooms for Jasper and I, all the bridesmaids, and the groomsmen!" She had been like this since first thing this morning, jumping all around the place saying she had finally found the perfect venue for the wedding. Alice had made it a point to try and explain every single detail of the ballroom where the ceremony would be held, before telling me all about the rooms that would come with it, seeing as I didn't go with her to see it myself. Right now, I wish I had. She hadn't left me alone since she came skipping into my room and jumped on the mattress, shaking me awake.

"Sounds wonderful Ali" I mumbled, moving the cereal around the bowl with my spoon, trying to make them all go the same way.

"I've scheduled for us to go down there and pick out what we want for the meals, and I want you and Edward there. As the best man and maid of honour, I expect your opinion on this" I rolled my eyes, thinking of having to put up with Edward for another day by myself.

"Sounds wonderful Ali" I drowned one of my fruit loops, waiting until it stuck to the bottom of the bowl and watched as it started to colour the milk.

"I'll need to have a vegetarian option too, I think Tanya went veggie last year sometime…" She tapped her chin, before shrugging and carrying on.

"Oh and remember! Dress fittings on Tuesday, so I want you to keep your day clear"

"Sounds wonderful Ali"

"Okay, I swear to god Bella. If you say 'Sounds wonderful Ali' one more time I will pour the fruit loops over you and lock you in a closet with Edward" She glared.

"Hey, don't bring me into this" Edward walked in, scratching his head, with his white t-shirt lifting slightly to show a small sliver of skin on his stomach, before it disappeared as he dropped his hand.

"But she wont wake up"

"Her eyes are open, so I think she already is. Maybe that's where your going wrong. Really Alice, its not rocket science" I snickered, trying to keep it to myself, but Alice shot another glare at me, while Edward smirked slightly at me, making me blush. Damn him. Suddenly I wanted to get out of here, now all I had to do was find an excuse to leave. As if answering my prayers, Esme walked in, humming to herself while rolling the sleeves of her cardigan up.

"Good morning you three"

"Morning" We chorused. Alice's excited mood had been put down slightly by Edwards teasing, and she huffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm heading out to the store today, anyone need anything?" Yes! Thank the lord!

"Oh, I'm needing a few things. Could I come with?" I asked, sitting up, suddenly more awake.

"Of course Bella. You don't have to ask. Though I would get ready now. I like to get there early before all the fresh fruit and veg is gone" She smiled at me and I made quick work of dumping my bowl in the sink and rushing out, but not before catching my slipper on the edge of the island. Edwards arm shot out and caught me, steadying me, before letting go. He turned around, as if it didn't even happen, and if you had blinked, you would have missed it. His split personality was really giving me whiplash. One minute he couldn't stand to be in the same room as me, now he was standing up for me and catching me when I fall, just like old times…

_No! Don't go there Bella! Just keep walking and don't look back!_

Listening to my inner monolog, I quickly scampered out, ignoring Alice's giggles as I tried to get out of there as soon as possible. Emmett was trudging down the stairs, scratching his head and yawning loudly.

"Morning Bella…" He mumbled, stomping past and heading into the kitchen with everyone else. I gave him a quick wave before dashing past and into my room. I threw on some clothes and went to wash up before meeting Esme downstairs again.

"Ready!" I exclaimed, maybe I bit too loudly.

"Good. Lets head out then" I followed closely behind her, glad to be getting out the house with no mention of weddings to be heard of. I love Alice, but she can be overbearing at the best of times.

"So Bella. How's your stay so far?" Esme asked, pulling out of the long Cullen drive and heading off towards the nearest Wall-Mart.

"Good. It's great to see everyone again after so long. Especially you and Carlisle. Your like my second set of parents"

"We love you like our own Bella, but you already knew that. I meant how are you getting along with, folk?" I knew what, or should I say who, she was talking about, and I also knew it was only a matter of time before it was brought up. By either Esme, or someone else. I am kind of glad it wasn't Alice, as I know only too well how she can push and push until you bite her head off. I suppose it's better to get it over and done with now, and with someone who can report back to the others without having to grill me for every detail.

"It's… fine. I'm fine. So far, I'm managing"

"'Managing' isn't the ideal situation though…" Okay, I could take a hint.

"He probably hates me. He hasn't acted in anyway to show otherwise"

"Oh Bella. He doesn't hate you, I can tell you that for a fact. You only have to see the way he watches you. You move, he moves, whether you realise it or not. Like when you fell earlier, he was already watching you" She continued to drive, as if she had said nothing at all, but my mind was reeling. She must be joking. Edward barely looked in my direction. The incident this morning was just a coincidence. I'm not surprised she wanted her son to feel like that about me, believe me I did too, but it wasn't going to happen. She must be so desperate for it to happen, she was fooling herself.

"Don't doubt me Isabella Swan. You know better than that. I can see it in your face. What I speak is the truth" She scolded, chuckling slightly. I didn't know how to respond, so I offered a fake laugh, barely heard above the cars silent grumble, and gazed out the window, trying not to make eye contact. I had officially deemed this conversation over, whether she wanted it to be or not.

Wall-Mart was pretty quiet, although, it was pretty early. We got a parking spot pretty near to the door, and without saying a word, walked in. I swear Esme had a faint smirk on her face, like she had uncovered some sort of secret. I wish she would tell me, I felt like I was on edge, like she was going to accuse me of something and I would have to jump to defend myself, as I was sure she had it all wrong.

"Why don't you go have a wander around, I know what I need to get, so I shouldn't be too long. You can meet me here in… an hour?" After nodding, she pranced off towards the fruit and veg, while I shoved my hands deep down into my pockets and walked off in a random direction.

I managed to find the books, and I had a field day. A new copy of sense and sensibility, that's what I needed, as most of my older books were a few page turns from turning into dust at my finger tips. I had just picked up a new book, supposedly top of the charts, though it looked like a load of crap to me.

"I wouldn't waste your money" I jumped at the voice that came from behind me, the book I was holding falling to the ground as I worked to keep myself balanced.

"Sorry" The voice chuckled, before a long tan arm reached down and picked the paperback up and held it out for me. With a shaky hand, I took it back, then turned to look at the stranger.

Wow…

He was tall, probably about Edwards height, maybe smaller, russet coloured skin, short cropped jet black hair, bulking muscles under his tight black t-shirt. He face was soft, his eyes dark and warm. He looked like he was straight off a runway, but still, he had nothing on Edward.

_God sake Bella, get him out of your head! And STOP comparing every guy you see to him!_

"Uh, thanks" I mumbled, setting it back on the shelf.

"If I were you, I would be looking at the more classical stories, like pride and prejudice" he winked, and held the book out.

"I already have it, its one of my favourites" I smiled, and watched the grin that spread across his face.

"What a coincidence, I happen to have this same copy on my nightstand" He winked, and put that book back too.

"I uh, got to go, see ya" I shuffled around the corner, but not before he let out a loud, boisterous laugh that shook me in a way I didn't particularly like.

"There you are!" Esme smiled, holding up several shopping bags at the entrance. I rushed over to take a few from her, and was surprised at the weight of the two I took. How could a small woman like Esme carry a trunk full of bags that weighed this much? I helped load the back of the car, and jumped back into the passengers seat. Luckily, this time round, there were no awkward conversations involving certain people which are better left unsaid, for me at least.

I insisted on helping her unload the bags into the proper places in the kitchen, but Esme being the ever caring soul, shooed me off to go do something to entertain myself.

Checking the clock, it was only 10am, and I was already bored. Hearing some banging coming from the garage, I snuck off to investigate further. I knew one day my curiosity would get me in trouble, but it was something I had inherited from my mother, and I enjoyed discovering things.

The large door was left ajar, probably the only reason I could hear anything coming from here at all. What I didn't expect to see was Edwards legs dangling out from under the hood of a red convertible. Chick car much?

"I didn't take you for someone to drive a car like that" I called out, turning the stereo down so I could be heard. He shot up, thumping his head off the hood and hissing as it made contact with the back of his head.

"God, a little warning!" He cussed a few times, rubbing the back of his head with a grimace on his face. He stumbled over to where I had now perched myself on the counter, and switched the music off altogether, throwing a rag down beside me.

"Your such a baby, here" And before I knew what I was doing, I had my hand running through his hair, gently massaging the sore spot. It felt just like it did the last time I had the pleasure of feeling his hair, soft, silk-like, and still un tamed. It only lasted a few moments, before I realised what I was doing, and snatched my hand back. His shocked expression probably mirrored my own, and I just wanted the floor to open up and swallow me whole.

"S-sorry" I stuttered. He shook his head, rubbed the sore spot again before dropping his arm. Then it was silent, and not a comfortable silence either.

"Its not mine"

"What?"

"The car, it aint mine. Rosalie wanted me to see if I could make the engine any quieter…" He trailed off, his eyes darting around the wall behind me. He had never been like this, where had the confident, happy, social-able Edward gone to? The Edward I fell in love with….

"Since when did you start working on cars? You never cared before"

"Or you never bothered to notice" He snapped back. I had to admit, it hurt, a lot more than I expected it too. Was he right? Maybe I didn't look close enough at the true Edward, so it was my fault we were like this? No, even if that were the case, there was no reason to say that, as much as he wish it were true, I was not at fault here.

"You're an asshole" I whispered, feeling the angry tears pile up in my eyes. His gaze turned into a glare, which he directed at me.

"What did you expect? You ran away and I hear nothing for over a year, and you expect me to be all happy and grateful that you decide to waste time in your life to talk to 'assholes' like me?" He exclaimed, turning away back to the engine of the red motor. The tears slipped down my cheeks, but I scrubbed them away before he could notice.

"You know nothing! I had a good reason! You think you're the victim here, but you know jack shit!" I yelled back.

"Then enlighten me, why am I in the wrong here? Because you seem to be the only one who knows why!"

"Because-" I clamped my mouth shut. If I told him, would he change him mind on how he saw me now? Would I still be the lying bitch that ran out on him only to disappear for a year? Would he show sympathy? Guilt? Anger? Sadness? Rage? Too many possibilities, and it would only take the attention away from Alice, when I thought about it, it was the only reason I was here. For Alice.

"What? Because what?"

"Never mind. I cant talk to you" I mumbled, and jumped down and headed out.

"Why do you even bother then?" He yelled to my back. I didn't stop though, just kept walking until I hit the living room where Sammy was sat transfixed on the TV. Turning again, I headed up the stairs, hoping to clear my head of today so far…

**A/N Okay, I know, long time to update, and I'm sorry, but I lost ma mojo, yes my mojo Rachel! don't laugh! **

**Review! And I may get my mojo back :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 8**

**BellaPOV**

I was awake when Esme and Carlisle headed down stairs for breakfast. I was awake when Alice jumped down after them. I was awake when Jasper turned the shower on. I was awake when Emmett grumbled past the door with a whining Sammy. And I was still awake when Rosalie shuffled after everyone, yawning as she passed my room. I remained on the bed, tucked under the warm duvet, the sun failing to reach my face as I had closed the blinds last night before crashing. I could only imagine the birds nest on my head. But I didn't care, I was comfy, and I knew what Alice would be having me do today if I got up. All I asked was a few more minutes in peace.

A few minutes turned into an hour, and the sun was fighting a losing battle to penetrate the blinds and get into the room. Sighing, and confused about why Alice hadn't come to wake me yet, I tossed the covers back and sat up, stretching my muscles to wake them up fully. The moment I pulled the barrier away, the room filled with light, and I could tell it was going to be a nice day today.

I trudged into the shower, quickly washed my hair and gave myself a wash down before jumping out, before the water turned cold on me. I was still in a warm, fuzzy mood, and I didn't particularly want cold water to ruin it.

I kept it simple, throwing on some clothes and sweeping my hair in a messy ponytail.

Creeping downstairs, I expected to hear Alice bouncing around chatting Jaspers ear off, while Emmett was trying to set himself a new food eating challenge, or even Esme humming to herself as she worked. But it was silent as I walked through the downstairs of the Cullen household. Strange…

Even Sammy didn't appear to be here. Had they left me? By myself? I mean, wouldn't they have told me at least? My panic was settled when I spotted the hand written note on the fridge;

_Kids,  
__Gone to pick out a car for wedding party,  
__Didn't want to wake you after yesterday,  
__Don't get into too much trouble, please.  
__Food in fridge, help yourself.  
__Esme  
__Xx_

They knew? What, did they have freaking spy cameras? Had Alice heard ? Emmett maybe? I knew neither of them would keep their mouths shut. Sighing again, I pulled the fridge open and made myself some cereal, and gulped down a glass of orange too. I made sure to wash up after myself. I wasn't going to take advantage of Esme's hospitality.

Just as I was about to head upstairs to read, a few tunes of a song floated threw the air, seeming coming from the garage… oh great… he was here still. Guess I wasn't by myself.

Maybe I should try and make it up with him, so long as he is being co-operative. I wasn't going to walk on egg shells around him, and if he wasn't man enough to do something about it himself, then I would have to make the first move.

With my new day all planned out, I went to make a piece offering. I hoped he hadn't changed as much as he seemed, hopefully he was still my Edward underneath.

I took the plate through, knocking this time on the door before walking in. He wasn't in sight, but the stereo was still playing.

"Edward?" A loud thud and groan came from under the car, before a pair of legs slid out, followed by his torso and then his scrunched up face. He sat up on the skateboard and groaned again. But what made me jump and drop the plate was a flash of red at his hairline.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Edward your bleeding! Are you okay? Do you want me to get someone!"

"Dammit…" He mumbled, inspecting his fingers, completely ignoring me, until a whimpering sound brought his eyes up. It took a minute before the noise came from me.

"Don't move! I'll be right back!" I demanded, holding my hands out as I dashed from the room, diving into Carlisle's study and grabbing the first aid kit he always kept in there, before flying back to where Edward was. He wasn't on the floor when I got back, instead he had perched himself on the hood of the car and was holding up a rag to his head.

"Don't use that!" I yelled, swooping in and tossing the dirty piece of material clear across the room.

"Bella calm down, jeez, its just a small cut"

"But your bleeding!" I argued, ripping the small bag open and picking out two small wipes and some gauze.

"Let me see"

"Its fine, I can do it myself-"

"No! I want to do something at least! Its my fault anyway" I pushed, tearing open the wipe packet and unfolding it. He sighed and huffed, but let my push his hair back and wipe the cut up anyway. I made it a point to hold my breath, knowing as soon as the scent hit me I would be on the floor. I only took a breath when I turned away to get something else from the bag.

"It wasn't your fault, anyone could have walked through. If it was Emmett, I'd have busted my skull open" He gave me a smile, the one I knew was put on, that he gave to everyone, not like the smirks I would get when he was truly happy…

I finished up, tapping it up and throwing the used packets in the trash.

"Thanks" I nodded, then spotting the mess on the floor where I had dropped the plate I was holding. I sighed, leaning down to scoop the food back onto the scattered plate and tossed it in the trash too.

"You made a sandwich?"

"uh, yeah. It was a peace offering…" I twisted my hands in front of me.

"…Cheese and pickle?" I looked up at him, and this time, he had it on his face.

_My smirk._

"With the cheese cut into triangles" I smiled back. He laughed, but it only lasted a few moments before it was replaced with his 'normal' glum expression.

"I'm sorry" We both said in unison, laughing awkwardly after it.

"I'm sorry" He began, cutting me off when I was about to explain myself.

"I shouldn't have blown up at you yesterday. I had a lot on my mind-"

"But it was true, right? That is what you were thinking?" I interrupted. It would make sense. He was completely in the dark, not knowing why things had changed for the worse.

"Not all of it…" He turned to look at the wall, scrubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I did pay attention. I always noticed you" I answered back.

"I didn't mean that. I just… it was… there is no excuse really, I shouldn't have snapped at you about something that wasn't true" He genuinely did look apologetic, so before he could think about it, he was forgiven.

"And the other stuff-"

"What do you want to know?" I cut in again, knowing that was true, that he really did think about those things, and he was really confused too. Only I had the right answers, and he deserved to know them, especially since it concerned him a huge amount.

"You don't have to…"

"You have a right to know. Its not fair" I pushed, sitting on the floor with my back to the cupboards. He joined me, sitting across from me against the cars back tire.

"Why?" Plain and simple, to the point.

"Ask me something simpler. Its too complicated for you to simply ask why and me to be able to answer it without confusing you more" I could see he was puzzled, but didn't say anything anyway.

"Okay then… Did I do anything to make you leave?"

"No. None of it was your fault. I was just being stupid, but by the time I realised, it was too late"

"Where did you go? I spent weeks looking for you, I tried everywhere I could think of, but you disappeared"

"I flew to the furthest place I could think of, somewhere I knew I would be okay, until I calmed down of course"

"Alice" We both said at the same time again.

"She moved with me, she had always wanted to go there, and I loved the idea. But I missed it here I suppose…"

"How could she! She knew-"

"I told her to keep it to herself! I didn't want you flying across the country to find me when I didn't want to be found. Like I said, by the time I realised how stupid I was being, it was too late"

"Why was it too late?"

"I figured you loathed me, never wanted to see me again, and I wouldn't go back and force you to be with me" We were silent for a while, just sat, listening to our own breathing. I thought he was finished asking questions, but then he spoke again.

"When I came home that night, and you were gone, I thought you were just out for a walk or something, but then I found your drawers empty. I panicked, and called everyone I knew, everyone you knew! But no one had heard from you. I even called the police. It was days before Alice convinced me to call off the search, saying you would come back when you were ready. Now I know why she was so persistent…. I was a mess. I quit my job, and stayed inside every day, from when I woke, to when exhaustion took over. I waited for you to come back, but you never did. About 5 months ago, Emmett and Rosalie had Samantha, and they told me unless I cleaned up my act, they wouldn't let me be around her. It kind of shook me out of my 'Bella-induced' haze, as Emmett put it" I felt torn in two. I did that to him? I could only imagine him, sitting on the sofa, bags under his eyes, too thin to be healthy, waiting up till all hours on the off chance that I would return. Now, I wish I had. I wish I hadn't run from my problems, wish I hadn't lost him… or Edward.

"Now can I ask why?" He chuckled, obviously meaning my reason for flying off in the first place.

"Its… complicated"

"I got time" He smiled again, and it made my resolve melt and I ended up spilling everything out to him.

"Believe me when I say none of this is because of you. You had no knowledge. You are completely innocent in all of it"

"Just tell me"

"I didn't like the way you were always staying late at the hospital. It, made me feel alone. You would come home and barely stay awake to eat with me, or I would fall asleep before you got home"

"Why didn't you just say something-"

"Don't interrupt. That night, my hormones were all over the place, and it only took you to say that one thing to me to send me off the edge…"

_The door creaked open and a dreary eyed Edward stumbled in, throwing his coat over the back of the dinning chair and stacking his shoes under the table in the hallway. He gave me a small wave as I sat on the sofa, staring at the door, TV off and all but one light._

"_Hey babe, I'm just going to head straight up, I'm about to keel over" He chuckled and stretched._

"_I made dinner" I said in a clipped tone, which gained his attention._

"_Oh? Sorry, I know I said I would be home earlier, but I got caught up in some stuff"_

"_Stuff?" I raised and eyebrow._

"_Uh, yeah, stuff" He shrugged._

"_So 'stuff' is more important than your fiancee?" I exclaimed, standing up quickly, a bit too quick as the room spun for a second._

"_Of course not!"_

"_Then how come we never see each other anymore?"_

"_I told you, the hospital has crazy hours, you know how it is" That did. He never listened. I was always second best. I hated being selfish, but I think under circumstances, I was allowed some attention, especially from Edward of all people._

"_No! I don't know how it fucking is! Do you even care Edward?""Of course I care! Your not the only one on the fucking planet Bella! There's kids out there that need my help too!" He yelled, looking more awake than he did when he walked in._

"_Don't you dare! I never ask you for anything, you just assume I need jewellery, new clothes, a huge car! I didn't ask for shit! So don't you dare put me out to be a selfish bitch!" I screamed. In the back of my head, I knew I was being irrational. And I knew why, but I had to get it off my mind!_

"_You know I didn't mean it like that! What has gotten into you? I'm trying to earn a little extra to give you the best day of your life!"_

"_I don't know if I want it if this is the way its going to be afterwards" I crossed my arms, grateful that my voice hadn't broken when I was already crying silently. He looked shocked, hurt, like someone had told him his puppy was ran over and tossed in a lake. It hurt physically to see him with that…pain, on his face and know that I was the reason it was there._

"_You don't mean it…" He whispered, his face looking, angry almost._

"_You can sleep here" I snapped, stomping past him to head to our bedroom._

"_Bella-" He grabbed my arm, but just as quickly I tugged it back and glared at him._

"_Don't fucking touch me" I growled, and locked the door behind me, crying until I fell asleep._

"That was just a stupid fight! You should have known I never meant for me to spend so long away from you. Believe me it killed me at times, knowing you were home all alone. And the days when I expected to be back, and I knew you were making dinner while I was still at home, it broke my heart knowing the disappointment you would be feeling"

"I know" I mumbled, wiping the stray tears away quickly. It was silent for a while again, but this time he reached out and patted my knee, resting his hand there. I jumped at the contact, but at the same time, I welcomed it, making no move to knock it off.

"Your hormones were all over the place? You mean we went through all that, shit, because a monthly visitor was messing with your head?" He said, astonished. I shook my head, and his puzzled expression returned.

"The what do you mean?"

"I was pregnant"

**A/N Ta da! Now you know! And congrats to those of you who guessed correctly. Maybe I didn't hide it as well as I thought I was ;) I know I'm taking ages to post chapters, but bare with me. If you like the story enough, the wait wont seem like such a bad thing.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and subscribed! I'm honoured! Keep them comin'! Xxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 9**

**BellaPOV**

I could feel the moment his body froze. His hand, that hand been rubbing soothing circles on my knee, stopped, and tensed. Chancing a glance at his face, his eyes were blank, like someone had slapped him and he had gone into shock. I debated waving my hand in front of his face, to make sure he was still alive. His whole face had lost its colour, and I could only imagine what was going through his mind. I knew then, that this conversation was well over due. A year over due.

"What… How…I-I-"

"I know I should of told you, before any of this shit even started. Maybe we would be sitting here as a family…" I trailed off, thinking about the images I had managed to conjure up. A suburban house, white picket fences, a porch swing, a small boy running around the front yard, his bronze hair waving at us in the wind, his green eyes full of mischief, and Edward, sitting beside me, holding my hand through all of it…

"You ran because you were pregnant? What, did you not want to have a family with me? Was I not good enough?" Here it came, the anger. It seemed when he didn't know what to say, or there was a chance he could get hurt, his mind seemed to switch to anger, almost like a protective barrier to keep people out. I never remembered him like this, especially towards me.

"No! It wasn't like that! I knew I was over reacting! I was coming back the next day, I swear-"

"Of course you were. What, did you get lost on the way? It took you a year to get back?"

"No!"

"Then what was it! You keep telling me things that are only confusing me more! If you were pregnant, where is it? Leave them with your friends back in New York? Your mom looking after them? Well!"

"None of the above…. Just let me explain, then you can shout all you want" I begged, cursing the first tear that dared spill over onto my cheek. I hadn't talked about what happened like this _since_ it happened, but now that I let one thing out, I couldn't stop the secrets pouring out. I guess I had been holding it in for too long. He huffed, though his expression still showed how furious he was ( and I knew it was directed at me ), but he gave me a nod to let me continue.

"I was coming back, I was only a block away when…" Taking a deep breath, trying to get my emotions under control, I carried on. "He must have been late for something, I don't know, he didn't see me walking. You know how I am, my eyes were glued to the sidewalk, trying to watch my feet. He ran into me, and I fell into a fence. I ended up doubled over it, and after I had rightened myself, I started panicking… And I started running home, but I didn't get far when I started bleeding. A neighbour must of seen me sitting on the ground, called an ambulance, and they picked me up…"

I guess somewhere through my story, the tears must have creeped up on me, and were now silently flowing down my face. I scrubbed them away, but it only caused more to come. Giving up, I watched as he twisted his hands into fists on his lap, and the harsh breath as it rushed through his teeth. He didn't say anything for a while. His eyes were clamped shut, and I thought he was going to explode. I was surprised when he let out a gush of air, and stood quickly, heading out the garage door.

"Edward!" I cried, running after him and grabbing his arm before he disappeared around the corner.

"I'm sorry! Please! Don't hate me! I'm sorry!" I sobbed. He stopped, and I thought maybe he was going to say it was okay, it wasn't my fault, but instead, I got a cold, hard glare, one that made me cringe away from him, dropping his arm and curling into myself. With that, he turned and stomped out, leaving me standing in the space he had just vacated.

What did I expect? Him to simply say that everything was fine, hold me in my arms and hope everything would go back to the way they were? Of course not! It was my mistake, and I had to suffer the consequences. I left that night, I ran away, I lost our baby. Why shouldn't I be punished? All he ever wanted was ripped away from him because of my mental lapse in judgement. What a fool I was! And now he hated me, and I don't blame him. But knowing that he did, tore me up inside. Even through the year we were apart, I held onto a shred of hope that he didn't hate me, that he still loved me, but after the look he gave me, it was like the world had gone black and I was the only one left…

I spent the next hour on the floor, where we sat, crying. He didn't come back. And I didn't bother looking for him. He needed his space, I understood.

"BELLA! WHERE ARE YOU? I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" Alice skipped past the door, but then back tracked and skipped up to me.

"My amazing mother has managed to arrange a late dress fitting in an ho… Bella? Are you okay?" She knelt down beside me, running her finger under my eyes and wiping away the collection of tears there.

"I'm fine Ali. Just needed a cry… you know, a lot to deal with this week right?" I sniffed and stood, bringing Alice with me.

"I guess, listen, I'm proud of how you and Edward are being civil now, and I can see why it would affect you, but don't let it get to you" She hugged me and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks… So, what were you saying about a dress fitting?" Her face immediately perked up.

"Oh my god yes! Mom sweet talked the shop assistant into letting us try on our dresses today, as well as on Sunday, which will be our final fitting. You'll get to see the dress masterpiece I had designed!" She squealed, and it was infections, and soon I was laughing at her enthusiasm. Soon, all thoughts about Edward were gone, and we were driving full speed towards town.

"Your going to love it! I wont tell you any details yet, but I know your going to love it!" I laughed again at her antics as she pulled up outside the bridal shop.

"Bonjour ladies! No need to worry, the MOH and Bride are here!" Alice threw her hands up in the air, twirling around while I stood awkwardly behind her, waving at Esme and Rosalie behind her.

"Well hurry up. Everything ready in your changing rooms" Esme rushed, shooing us into the appointed rooms.

The dress was just as beautiful now as it was when they were picked. The material clung better to the non-existent curves I had, and the chest area was all neat and pinned into place. The material flowed around my ankles, feeling like soft kisses as I walked.

"Oh my, don't you two look like you just stepped off a catwalk" The shop owner cooed, looking us over to check for any other adjustments. While Rosalie grinned at the comment and spun around to show it off, I blushed and offered a small 'thanks' in return.

"what is up with you today? Its like you don't want to be here" Rose asked, with a bit more force than really necessary, but it got her point across, either lighten up, or at least keep my bad mood away from her.

"I'm fine" I offered a smile, which seemed to satisfy her enough. Just then, Esme gasped softly in front of us.

"Oh my. Alice you look… beautiful" Turning, I was literally shocked.

Alice stood, wearing an ivory coloured dress that stopped at her knees, a sweetheart neckline and a fitted corset like top that ended with a matching belt around her waist, flowing out in layers of material. She looked like a vision, and I knew that it was perfect for her.

"Wow pixie… I don't think Jaspers going to be able to keep his eyes off of you! I'm speechless!" Rose exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly. I had to admit, she rocked that dress. I could imagine Jaspers expression looking like that of a dog with the jaw hanging open and the tongue poking out the side.

"I have a few adjustments, but it will definitely be ready for Sunday" The assistant said, pulling at certain bits and adding a pin or two.

"Then lets get these bad boys off and let them pro get them looking bad-ass for Sunday" Alice announced, putting her hands on her hips.

"Wow Alice, only you could make a dress sound like a car" I laughed. She poked her tongue out at me and spun around, twirling back into her own changing area.

It seemed like only a few minutes later we were all swaying down the sidewalk to the local coffee shop, after deciding that we need some girl time. Though I had no idea what they would thought we were doing only a while ago.

"Oh shut up, we were busy thinking about other things. Plus I want a star bucks so shut the hell up bitch and let me get what I want" Alice moaned, wrapping her arm around mine and dragging me off. Esme and Rosa had chosen instead to go back home, with the excuse that Rose didn't want to be away from Sammy for too long. Yeah right, I saw the look she shot me as I was carted away, one that said 'have-fun-cause-I-know-I-will', and one that also told me she was in no hurry to go home really.

"What can I get you two fine ladies?" The guy behind the counter drawled, the obvious detection of a southern drawl. I could imagine him with the cowboy hat and spurs as he chewed on a piece of hay. As hard as I tried to hold in my giggles, a quiet snort managed to escape, earning me a weird look from Alice.

"I'll have a double mocha choco latte with soy milk and extra cream added please" She flashed him her famous smile, giving him a small wink. It was the one she used when she wanted something, like special treatment, or in this case, more chocolate for no extra cost. It amazed me how she was able to manipulate people without anyone even knowing, and how she was okay with using people like that. "If you've got it flaunt it, cause if you don't use it, you'll lose it" She would say, shrugging like it was already forgotten about.

"S-s-sure" The poor boy stuttered, scribbling it down on the pad he held, before turning to me.

"I'll have a caramel latte please, extra foam" I smiled politely, seeming to bring the worker back to the present. He nodded, and while glancing back to us every now and then, passed the orders back to the worker behind him.

"Thanks so much" Alice purred, pulling me off to the side while we waited for our drinks.

"You are unbelievable sometimes" I laughed, looking back at the way the boy fumbled around, trying to get his bearing backs while serving the other customers.

"Why? I didn't do anything morally wrong" She said innocently, snickering under her breath.

"Damn right you didn't. That poor guy is probably wondering what the hell just happened, and all you did was wink at him!"

"Well, not my fault if he thought I was some sort of angel fallen from heaven. And though I can see why he would mistaken me for one, and I do posses angelic qualities, I never said anything that would make him think so" She stated matter of factly, before bursting out into a fit of giggles, in turn causing me to join her.

"Fancy meeting you here" I heard a voice say behind me, causing me to stop what I was doing, and making Alice sober up to peer at the person stood over my shoulder.

"Oh uh, I was just, here getting coffee" I mumbled. It was the same guy from the store, standing like a tower over me and Alice, his height very intimidating.

"Well, I kind of guessed seeing as you are in a coffee shop" he laughed.

"I don't think we were properly introduced last time, I'm Jacob" He held out his hand, and an image of my hand getting lost in his grip flashed in my mind. But that's not what caught my attention and had me really thinking hard. Jacob… Jacob… where had I heard that name before…

"Jake? As in Billy's son?" He quirked an eyebrow, looking me over again.

"Yeah…"

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan?" I saw when the name registered, and a huge grin broke out on his face, showing off his pearly white teeth which were a stark contrast compared to his russet skin.

"Holy Shit! Your Charlie's daughter! I remember you! God, last time I seen you we were kids" He laughed.

"Yeah, right" I chuckled half heartedly, knowing had it not been for the talk with Charlie the other day, I still wouldn't have a clue who he was. Seemed he remembered me more that I remembered him. A small jab to my side caught my attention, and the look Alice gave me had me sighing and turning back to the tanned giant.

"Jake, this is Alice, my best friend. Alice, this is Jacob, my… Dad's friends son" I mumbled, gesturing between them. Her eyes twinkled, but not in the way that she did when she was with Jasper, but the way that told me she had something up her sleeve.

"Great to meet you! I didn't know Bella had other friends here" She exclaimed, shaking his hand excitedly. I groaned, covering my face with my hand.

"I'm not surprised, she probably wouldn't remember little old me" He chuckled, seemingly not offended at the obvious fact that I simply didn't remember him.

"Hey! I have an idea!" She announced, glancing at me and giving me that look that told me she was about to pull an 'Alice'. Before I could stop her though, the words were already flying out her mouth.

"You should come by ours tomorrow! We're having a day out from all my wedding talk and its just gonna be us and some other family members. It would a chance for you and Bella to catch up" She gleamed, crossing her arms across her chest in a defying way, as if challenging me to contradict her.

"I don't think he would like-"

"Sounds like fun, what time?" He interrupted, looking between us two.

"Say about noon? You know where the Cullen estate is right?"

"That big fancy place up north of Forks? Sure. Used to go fishing by the lake near there"

"Great, we'll see you then" She grinned, and waved as he walked out. I turned, showing off my most murderous glare I could muster and started the pixie out.

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do?" I gritted out.

"What? He obviously had the hots for you, is was pretty clear the way he kept looking at you. I thought it would be good for you to get your mind off things" She shrugged, paying for our drinks that had just been brought over.

"Mind off things? Alice! I don't need a fucking distraction! You're just gonna make it harder to tell him I'm not interested!" I exclaimed once we were on the street.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen. He's not that bad. And it's not like he's a stranger-"

"But that's it! He is! If it weren't for Charlie I still wouldn't know who the hell he is! I know nothing about him! What have you done!" I yelled again, grabbing my coffee out her hand.

"Well sorry for thinking of you first. Just tell him tomorrow you don't want anything like that. Simple, and I wont invite him around again" She smiled like all was well again, and skipped off to her porch that was waiting for her patiently on the side of the road.

I didn't talk to her on the way back. I let the noise of the engine fill the silence. Alice didn't seem to care, she ended up turning the radio on and singing along to the tunes that were being played.

When we finally pulled up at the house, I was out of that car quicker than I thought possible, slamming the door behind me. For some reason, Alice was ahead of me, dancing up the stairs and announcing to everyone that we were home.

"Hey! What's up Bella? You look like you're about to murder someone" Emmett laughed, his head upside down while watching us walk in from the hall.

"Oh ignore her. She's pissed off cause I invited her friend over tomorrow"

"Friend?"

"Yeah, Jake something-or-other" She waved off, going off to find Jasper I suppose.

"Oh so a guy friend?" He waggled his eyebrows, a smirk on his face.

"Shut the hell up. First, he's not my friend. Second, I don't even know him!" I exclaimed.

"Wow, someone's PMSing" He chuckled, tickling Sammy who was on the floor beneath him.

"yes she is! Yes she is!" He cooed, making her giggle and wave her chubby arms around in the air. I flipped him off and trudged the same way Alice had gone, ready to rip her a new one…

* * *

**A/N Okay. No excuses. My updates are mega slow, and I wouldn't blame you if you get tired and stopped reading it, but im trying here! Exams are nearly done, just 2 more left! Plus, to to honest, I forget im writing it… until I get an email saying I have a new review or alert, which make me super happy! This chapter took ages to write too, major writers block, but hopefully im over it ****J**

**REVIEW! SUBSCRIBE! **

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 10**

**BellaPOV**

The next day, Alice didn't come charging in to wake me, nor did I wake to find everyone but me and the ex in the house. I woke when Sammy began screaming bloody murder at 4 am in the morning, and poor Rose and Emmett trying to sooth her by walking her up and down the hallway. If you were lucky, she stopped crying, instead to blubber in her parents shoulders, and was too far down the hallway for you to hear. It was those few moments where I tried to sleep, but unfortunately, to mini she-devil of a baby, would scream the moment I felt myself dozing off.

So when I finally trudged downstairs, 6:30am with everyone else, it was like house of the living dead. Even Esme and Carlisle looked a bit worse for wear.

"Morning" was mumbled between folk, passing by to grab their morning beverages of juice or coffee or both. Alice was sleeping quietly on the counter of the island, Jasper sat normally, and looked like any average person, only the light snoring and closed eyes gave him away. Carlisle held the paper closer to his face, straining though his groggy eyes to read the small print, while Esme continually poured everyone cups of coffee.

"Okay, don't kill us, we tried our best!" Emmett grumbled, walking in with his hands held up in the air, a sleeping Rosalie on his back. He carried her over to the empty stool beside mine, and grabbed two mugs. When he walked off, she made a point to turn and use me as a pillow, snuggling into my shoulder and mumbling something about how the baby was asleep at last.

"It's a good thing we aren't doing anything today…I don't think I could handle a day of wedding plans while working on 2 hours of sleep" I put in, hoping to cheer people up. Though, it seemed like I didn't even register in peoples mind. I gave up and leaned back on Rose, closing my eyes, and relaxing.

"Where's Edward?"

I had only just closed my heavy lids, but at that, they shot open and scanned the room, noticing for the first time that he wasn't here.

"I didn't seem him yesterday either…" Alice observed, only adding to the worried expression on Esme's face.

"He's a big boy. He can look after himself" I snapped, a bit cold, but ignored the stares of everyone and swirled the hot liquid around in my cup.

Where was he? He didn't come back once I got back from dress fitting. I'm sure he wasn't in his room, someone would of gone looking for him. I didn't see him at dinner yesterday either. Was this his way of getting over it? Running away, just like I did? And he had the guts to yell and point the finger at me for the same thing, only for him to copy my actions? What a hypocrite! I should hang him the tallest building I can find, and burn all his belongings, just for making me feel like shit for something he has done himself!

Well good riddance. My conscience is clean, who do I care. He knows, I have no more secrets to tell him. If he wants to run off, then what do I care?

With this in mind, I smiled at everyone and tried to start off a conversation.

"So, on our day off, what do we have planned? And no swimming pools please…" I groaned, thinking back to the last time.

"Don't worry, I think we'll be steering clear of that" Emmett laughed, patting me on the back.

"I say we just chill out back. It's meant to be a pretty warm day today" Alice suggested, perking up a bit.

"Sure, sounds good" I agreed.

"Well, I'm sure I can rustle you guys up some food for later-" Carlisle's beeper went off, and rubbing his eyes, he looking down before sighing.

"It's the hospital… I'll be right back" giving Esme a peck on the cheek, he stalked off, heading for the phone in the hallway, where he would have more privacy.

"We'll go change and get washed up. What about Sammy?"

"She's teething. If she aint sleeping, she's eating, whether its food or toys or anything she can get her hands on. It's why she was awake all night last night" Rosalie sighed, getting up off my shoulder and stretching.

"Oh, well if that's the case, I'll look after her, you two had a rough night last night, you could use a day to recuperate" Smiling, Rose nodded at Esme's offer and skipped off with Alice to get ready, Emmett and Jasper following soon after.

"So Bella, do you know where Edward is?" She asked, eyeing me with a smile.

"Uh, no, I haven't seen him" I lied, hoping to fool her and get out of there ASPA.

"Don't lie Bella, you're not good at it darling" She chuckled, waiting on a real answer.

"I saw him yesterday, but he stormed off somewhere, and I haven't seen him since" I answered honestly, turning to leave.

"Stormed off? Whatever for?"

"We, uh, had an argument, and he didn't like the truth" I dodged.

"What could you possibly argue about that would have him out all night?"

"I'd rather keep it between me and him, sorry Esme" I smiled apologetically, and when I went to walk out, I ended up walking straight into Carlisle.

"Oh, careful" He chuckled, ruffling my hair and going over to Esme's side.

"I'm afraid the hospital have called me in. A major car accident, two serious cases. Some people just don't understand the rules of drink driving" He shook his head sadly, before I walked around the corner, cutting off their conversation.

It wasn't often a small town like this had something this juicy to gossip about. I wouldn't be surprised if it was all over town by this time tomorrow. I hope it wasn't anyone I knew.

With that thought, my mind drifted to Edward. He was out all night, upset and angry. No one I knew… No, he wouldn't be stupid enough to drive at night while under the influence… No. I shouldn't worry, he's probably on his way home right now. Yes, he's safe, and completely sober.

But what if…

I shook my head clear. I wont think like that, I'll only upset myself more than I already was. Putting it to the back of my mind, I went in for a shower, washing twice and scrubbing my hair till my scalp hurt, anything to distract me. Once I was 100% clean, and my skin red raw, I wrapped myself up in a white towel, and towel dried my hair, planning on throwing it into a ponytail and leaving it. I didn't need anything fancy.

It was about noon before we were all outside on the patio area, loungers up, picnic table armed with plates of food, and bags of supplied ready and waiting.

"Alice! Door!" Esme shouted, rocking a dribbling Sammy in her arms. Alice flew off, but not before shooting me a look, with a mischievous glint in her eye and a smirk on her face.

"Jake! You made it!" She yelled a bit too loudly, probably so that I would hear from my perch on the sun lounger, shades in place and face tilted towards the rare Forks sun.

"Yeah, it wasn't too hard to find" A gruff voice answered, sounding as if they were just walking out onto the deck behind me.

"Well, we're just settling down, so pick a chair and grab a beer" She said sweetly, skipping to the lounger beside me.

"I still hate you"

"Oh shut up and enjoy yourself. There's no sign of Edward, so you don't have to worry about him causing a scene" She huffed, sipping on her glass of juice. I rolled my eyes, though she couldn't see behind the glasses.

"Hey Bella" I peeked out, looking at Jacob stood next to me, a huge grin on his face as his eyes racked over me, pausing quickly below my chin. I glared, and mumbled a forced 'hi' in return, before going back to ignoring him.

"Nice day huh? No often you get sun out like this" I nodded, showing I had heard him, but said nothing, hoping he would get the hint and go bother someone else. He seemed to have run out of conversation starters, and after clearing his throat, walked off towards his own seat. I smirked to myself, before plastering on a blank expression and continued to sunbathe.

"Edward! Hey man! Where you been?" Emmett boomed, holding up his beer towards the house, hands up in the air, similar to the way a preacher would to his audience.

"I had some thing to attend to" He yelled back, his voice sounding cheery, almost as if what happened yesterday, didn't. I was surprised to say the least, and looking over, I almost chocked on air, seeing him standing there in a pair of shorts, a polo top and flip flops, the signature ray bans hanging from his colour. He looked like he had just walked through a fashion storm, being hit from every angle by every designer available. I was speechless, but a niggling little voice reminded me of his reaction, and even if he worked to hide it, I knew things weren't okay.

But he was safe. Unharmed. And he was here. He didn't run. Why? What sane person could stand there, clinking bottles and laughing with his friends like he was having the time of his life?

I froze when his gaze met mine, and I swear I thought I saw a smile ghost on his face, and the sparkle in his eyes that had been non-existent, was there, but I must be imagining things…

"Football game! Who's in?"

"Not me, I have no energy after last night" Rosalie growled, turning over the lying on her stomach, her bikini top undone to prevent tan lines.

"I don't wanna get tackled by you guys, no thanks" Alice scoffed, flipping a page in her magazine she was reading. I just shook my head no and offered a smile. He shrugged and turned to Jacob.

"What about you?"

"Sure, I'm in" He grinned, flashing me a smirk and walking onto the grass. Oh great, I wonder why he was joining in…

"Edward and Jasper, me and the Jakester!" Emmett commanded, clapping Jacob on the shoulder hard and making him stumble. I snickered, but managed to cover it up before anyone heard.

The all separated, heading to opposite ends of the garden, and huddled together coming up with strategy plans no doubt.

"Lets go!" Emmett hollered, clapping his hands and jumping around, before crouching down with the ball in his hands. Jasper laughed and copied him. Even I could tell the glares between Jacob and Edward were pretty heavy, and not my imagination.

"Hut!" and the ball was thrown behind into Jacobs waiting hands. After running around for a while, and being tackled every time by Edward, he was getting seriously pissed off. It was their last play, and it was a tie game. Yet again, as if he didn't learn from the past, Jake tried running with the ball the whole length of the game, but at the last minute, stopped. His eyes shot to mine, and he grinned widely, pulling back the ball just as Emmett yelled to pass, and launched it into the air.

And boy did it fly! The speed of the thing was close to dangerous, and even I was impressed as Emmett made to catch it. Only, he didn't…

And neither did it bounce off the ground…

Or the patio wall that separated the grass…

Or the patio itself…

"Bella!" Someone yelled, but before I knew it, I was seeing stars, circling around and around, different colours, flashes of light exploding behind my eyes, soon turning into small explosions of pain, travelling up to my head which felt like a thousand needles being stabbed into it.

"Bella? Open your eyes baby. Bella! Ice someone!" The loud voice was like a sledge hammer, adding to the major headache.

"Please, shut up" I mumbled, barely hearing my own voice.

"Thank god…" Someone sighed, and I felt hands all over, my hands, my face, my head…

"Open your eyes princess" The voice coxed, and after a few attempts, I lifted my lids, the light blinding me for a few moments.

I was surrounded. Edward being the first and foremost person I could see, practically leaning over me while his hand rubbed soothing circles on my forehead, while the other held something cold to my head.

"Ouch…" I groaned, closing my eyes again and grimacing.

"What hurts?" He asked, looking down at me. I knew I wasn't mistaken this time, being so close to him, it was definitely there, the sparkle in his eyes, though it was hidden behind worry, concern, anger, among other things…

"My head is killing me… please make it stop" I begged.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean-"

"Oh you just shut the hell up. You've done enough" Edward growled, glancing behind him before returning his attention to me.

"Hey pal, it was a fucking accident!" Jacob shot back, his voice a bit louder than was necessary, making me cringe away.

"Lower your fucking voice dipshit!" Edward hissed, in a much quieter voice.

"Please, shut up both of you… just make it stop" I snapped, wanting my head to explode, as it would be better than what I was feeling just now.

"I'm sorry princess. C'mon, let's get you inside, Emmett?" Soon I was being pulled to my feet, Edward's arm wrapped around my waist while Emmett supported my upper body. I must have hit my head pretty hard, as I seemed to forget how to use my legs for a few moments, but that's all it took for Edward to panic and swing me up bridal style, resting my head on his shoulder as he carried me indoors.

"Emmett, get rid of him" He instructed, nodding towards a flustered looking Jacob.

"With pleasure" He huffed, turning to the tan man. I made sure he walked slowly, not being able to handle all the moving around.

"Sorry" He mumbled, watching his step as he walked.

"Why are you helping?" I whispered, eyes closed against the light.

"Would you rather I didn't?" He shot back.

"No… I just don't understand…" I trailed off, feeling a sudden wave of nausea.

"Bathroom… now" I croaked out, clamping a hand on my mouth. He seemed to understand, and sped up until I was dry heaving over a toilet bowl."Thank you""Anytime"

And once I collapsed on the cold floor, and Edward settling himself beside me, I looked up at him, wondering why the hell the sudden change in attitude. And what I saw surprised me, as well as shocked me.

It was the sparkle in his eyes, the one I loved, the one that was held by Edward.

_My_ Edward.

**A/N I'm quite proud of myself, I wrote this all at once, instead of in bits like I usually do, but this I felt was an important chapter, a real turning point. I've been getting mixed feelings about the whole back story on Edward and Bella. Yes, I understand how Bella was being a bitch by hiding it all, but she felt she had to. And I agree, it was stupid, but it's the main part of the story! And no worries for those who thing he shouldn't forgive her, I wouldn't do that, the story would be finished too quickly ;)**

**REVIEW !**


End file.
